GDW AU
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Written by my friend, this is his version of GDW AU
1. Chapter 1

GDW AU chapter one: new beginnings

The sun shone in the sky and the trees blew in the wind. The leaves fell signifying it was soon autumn. The river was flowing with fish. A young puppy was trying to get a fish for her mother.

"No Maria." called the white Kishu. "That's not how you catch a fish. Your father can show you." the Kishu was Sakura, a young female and the settler was smith, a veteran from the Ohu army.

"Okay Sakura my dear.' said Smith who was getting up. He sighed.

Jin, who was the eldest of smith and Sakura's pups, was with him.

Sakura looked down at her smallest puppies and then looked up at the mountains. Smith's owner had taken them for a walk and to fish. Sakura wondered how her friend Gin was doing.

She remembered how she and smith met.

_"Geez' grumbled smith. He and Gin were both in the forest hunting for food. "These mice and rabbits are hard to get in summer.' "Well at least it's not birds.' said Gin._

_"Shut up Gin!' yelled Smith. "Why are you so cross, Smith?" asked Gin. "I'll tell you why gin. You may be a leader, but you can't get a girlfriend. Instead you have your best friend John as a mate.' said a cross Smith. Gin's eyes widened. "But...!_

_"Help!' yelled a voice. "You heard that?" said Smith. "I did! Let's go!" cried Gin._

_Gin and Smith hurried to the voice to find Sakura in a bear trap. "No! Don't hurt me!' cried Sakura. "It's all right lady!' said Smith. "I'm here to help.' _

_"LIES!' cried Sakura biting smiths leg. "Ouch! Gin, go get Cross and Akame! Quick!' said smith._

_"Right!' cried Gin as he hurried to Gajou._

_"It's going to hurt but I can pull the bear trap down.' said Smith as he checked the bear trap. Sakura watched smith pinned the bear trap down. *Click* went the bear trap as smith used it down._

_Soon Sakura pulled her leg out. "Thank you Mr...err." said Sakura blushing. _

_"Smith mam" winked Smith. "Also known as the girl catcher" said Cross as she, Akame and Gin came rushing back._

_"OI"' yelled Smith. Sakura was very amused. "Your girlfriend is very funny." said Sakura. Smith and Cross looked at each other with red on their faces. _

_"Erm... I'm with my own mate." said Cross blushing. "Smith's on his own.' _

_"How sad." thought Sakura. "Can I stay with you for a while until my leg heals, Mr. Smith?' asked Sakura. _

_"Sure miss...err what's your name?' said Smith. "I'm Sakura." said Sakura._

In the next few days smith and Sakura became another popular couple at Gajou, John and Gin being the other. Everyone soon took this fact for granted and soon, both couples were expecting pups for the first time.

Sakura and Smith are now living with Sakura's owner who was a musician from Hawaii.

That night in their den, Sakura woke up. She was very worried.

Maria also woke up.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Maria. "You seem very worried." she noted, noting the worried look on her face. Jin stirred as well, half-asleep and looking outside the window.

Sakura looked out the window. It was very stormy and lightning was flashing in the sky.

"Gin and John are in trouble. They might need us."

Smith woke up. "What's wrong my dear?' asked Smith yawning. "We need to go to Ohu. Something's very wrong.'"

A few moments later Smith and Sakura arrived at the outskirts of Ohu. They could hear dogs screaming and limbs being ripped apart. "What's happening?' cried smith. "Over here! Hurry!" cried a voice. Two dogs rushed over to Smith and Sakura. "What's going on?! The hell is going on, answer us!" cried Sakura. The male dog that was Phoebus spoke up. He clearly looked panicked.

"A huge dog appeared from nowhere! It's ripping all our solders to shreds!' he said. Smith and Sakura were horrified. They could smell the bloodshed even from where they were standing.

"What about Gin and John?!" cried Sakura. The female dog named Esmeralda had three Akita German shepherd mixes on her back.

"They haven't come back yet. You need to protect them!'

Sakura looked at the markings on the three puppies. She noticed the markings are like johns.

"These are...' she started. "I know. You need to protect them until Gin and John return.'

Sakura nodded and put the two puppies on Smith's back. She carried the third smallest on her back.

"You two get to safety.' ordered Smith.

"Yes sir!' yelled Phoebus. Phoebus and Esmeralda ran into the woods. Smith and Sakura rushed back to the town as they heard the roar of something at Ohu.

Three months later...

"Hey Aunt Sakura, wake up! James brought back food!" said a very energetic Yukimura, as he pounced around his surrogate mother figure. Sakura moaned not opening her eyes. Whens he did not wake up, he frowned and tugged on her ear until,

"Alright, I'm up. Give me a moment sweetie." she said, slowly waking up and yawned. In the last three months since the horror at Ohu, the pups of Gin and John had grown a lot. Yukimura took after his father the most, but he had his mother's appetite for adventure. The brown pup pranced in a silly manner, catching the eye of his two brothers Weed and Joe. They snickered at him, as he turned to them grinning,

"Hey bro, heard that you got into trouble last night with Mozart. She said you stepped on her tail and made her lose a hunt." said Weed as his tail swished from side to side. Joe said nothing as he nodded in agreement.

Yukimura frowned, he had hoped to forget that moment, but Joe and Weed wouldn't let it down. Jin merely told him that he had it coming. Sakura sighed and barked at the three males; "Stop picking on Yuki-kun, he apologized." the two soon left leaving the three speechless.

As they waked by the river beside them, Yukimura looked up at the sky sadly, "What was my mother like? Was she nice?" he asked Sakura who gulped,

"Your mother is male, and he is not dead and neither is your father. We don't know where they are, but they entrusted you three to us to protect you and we love you like you are our own pups." she was surprised that she got that out in one breath. Jumping down some rocks, she called out to James and Mora. Mora was the middle sister of two very prestigious dogs in the community she called home once. Her silver pelt was the envy of many females.

Soon Mora came out with James. They both had birds in their mouths and Mora attempted to speak, "Hey Sakura-Chan…" her muffled voice amused Sakura, "We brought bird today. That's all there ever is here. Not surprised." she said as she and James put down the birds in front of her and Yukimura as the pup smiled. Mora had a tendency to get right to what she was feeling and it bothered Sakura at times, but she learned to handle it.

"Mora nee-san, you just haven't looked hard enough. Mother said she just caught some fish yesterday." James sighed as he shook his head; Mora could be difficult at times. Sakura sighed as well…

Elsewhere…

"Gin, are you okay? That bastard did a number on your back." said John, half-admiring the scars on his back. Lately the monster dog had grown more bold in his attacks and had gone after Gin, wounding his back. The silver Akita sighed and lay down near their second litter of pups-four males and one female and began to groom them. Gin had also given birth to their second litter of pups, and that left them longing to see their first three sons…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-GDW AU: chapter 2

Mutsu generals and the journey to Gajou

(John x Gin, Kisaragi x Akame, Akatora x Minazuki)

John and Gin were hiding in the cave underneath the gorge to Gajou.

Gin had given birth to five puppies: four boys and a girl.

It made them worry about their three other puppies, Weed, Joe and Yukimura. The ones they never got to raise.

John was standing guard at the entrance while Gin was nursing the pups. "You alright Gin?' asked John. "That three headed dragon like bastard did a number on your back."

"Don't worry John it will heal.' said Gin as he groomed the black pup now named Mike. Gin had named the other pups' Belle, Tin Tin and and .

"I wonder how Akame is.' said John. Gin also wondered. Since Akakabuto was defeated Ohu was now cleaned up. Kisaragi and the Mutsu generals decided to head home along with Great, Moss and Jaguar. Akame decided to go with him to look after Minazuki who became ill. It turned out to their surprise when they got back to mitsu that Minazuki was pregnant with the late Akatora's pups.

Meanwhile Hakuro and Kurotora both headed back home to Hokkaido while Bill and Chutora went back home to Shikoku.

With a flick of his tail, he answered, "Good I hope…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Father, I can assure you that I am fine." said the small Kishu/Husky mix male pup. The small male stared at Kisaragi in a calm, yet stuck up manner. The Husky stared down at him and lightly scolded him,

"Fine or not, you are still sick Kisame. And you need your rest." he said as he picked up his son and took him back to the den he and his family made their home into.

Akame was lying down with the other two pups, both males and asleep. "Tired?" he asked as Kisaragi put down Kisame next to his brothers. He nodded and yawned as he sat down,

"Yes, I am…in more ways than one, I'll say that much." he yawned again as he moved closer to his mate. Akame smiled at him and looked outside with worry,

"I hope the Leader made it out okay…" he said softly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Elsewhere, two Great Danes were inside a shed in the woods. The younger one looked like he was in pain as the elder brother smacked him into the wall. Blood came from his hips as he looked up at his elder brother,

"Why?!" he cried out, his eyes pleading with him to stop. But his elder brother responded with these words, "Because I can, Genba. You are the weaker brother. Therefore, I can do whatever I wish to do."

The elder brother smacked Genba again, "Hougen…just stop…please…" Genba's words were weak from being in pain. He couldn't even lift his head, nor could he move it. It hurt like the rest of his body did at that moment.

Eventually, Hougen got bored and left to go outside, leaving Genba alone to cry his pain out. "Help…someone…" he moaned as he made his way outside, barely able to move. Looking around him, he could see that the guards were fast asleep despite the snow that was starting to fall from the sky. Last time he checked, it was clear out. He sniffed,

"Have to get out of here…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tesshin sighed as he sat outside the Koga home after he had talked to the elder. "Tired dear?" The koga leader turned to see his brother Damon and cousin Simon. He smiled tiredly at them and nodded. "Y'know…I wonder what happened to the leader. Ya hear anything bout it?" asked Tesshin as he lay down next to his brothers.

Simon rolled on his back and answered non-chalantly, "No, other than this one rumor that Sakura and Smith have taken care of their pups. Nothing else."

Simon was a dog that got right to the point. Damon on the other paw could take forever to answer a question. Tesshin nodded silently as he looked up at the stars,

"…You hear somethin'?" commented Damon after he got up. He peeked around him in slight fear as he backed up into Simon, irritating him. The other two got up and stared at the shaking bushes…


	3. Chapter 3

GDW AU Chapter 3-New beginnings

Tegan sighed as she walked along the dirt path, "It's been forever since I've seen my father Akame." She turned to her sons and daughters,

"And it's been a while since we've heard from your father. About a week. I know he went to see his brothers, but he could have told us that he would take a while." She could see the smiles from her eldest son Viral as he grinned, his left tooth showing,

"Yeah, I wanna see uncle Tesshin! I hope our cousins are fine too!" he laughed at the thought of Damon's children. His mate Fume had five pups: Greyfur, Goldeye, Grey Ghost, Brownfur, Peachtuft. The five were born a while before Viral and his siblings were and loved to take care of them.

But it had been three whole months since they had been last seen by anyone at Gajou and that worried her greatly. "It's okay mom, we'll find them soon. They are not dead." said the youngest daughter Lakana. Her red tuft of fur stuck up,

"Hey mom, guys? You…hear anything or anyone?" she looked around her suddenly worried as she sniffed the air. The air seemed to be filled with the smell of ash. She looked at her brother Sora who was standing next to her,

"We should hurry, something might have happened." he said as the family made their way to their home…

Or what was left of it…that is. When they had arrived, they saw that their home was no longer there; burnt into the ground and reduced to a pile of ashes, "What…on earth…no…our home!" yelled Viral as his younger brother Mitch came up next to him in equal shock,

"Who did this…?" commented Sarah the eldest daughter. Her younger sister Rikana sobbed,

"Is grandpa okay?! Where's dad!?" she yelled in her tears. The family stayed like this until,

"Akame-san burnt it down…" said a small tiny voice they had nevere heard before. They turned to see it belonged to a small red and white female pup. She walked up to the ashes and spoke, "There was a fight between your father and father-in-law and to stop it, your father burnt it down. But Kurojaki, he…jumped into the flames."

That statement shocked everyone, "Wha…why!?" yelled Tegan after she had regained herself. The female turned to her and shook her head, continuing to speak,

"A silver Akita and his friends came seeking his help to fight a demon bear that had taken over his home. He had been sent by his father Riki to find males and females worthy to fight. But Kurojaki…he couldn't accept the fact that Akame had taken over the house and he stared a war that almost killed the Kogas and Igas. Your cousins and grandmother are fine from what I know, but everyone else is dead as far as I know." She replied.

Tegan stared at the small girl and asked, "…Are my half-brothers okay? Did Kirikaze and Jinnai make it out alive?" She was almost afraid to know the truth. And she got it.

"Yes, they did survive the fire. But they later died during the war against Madara. I'm so sorry Tegan." The words hit Tegan like a rock and she backed up in disbelief.

"They…died!?" her eyes filled with tears as the others began to cry as well. She looked up at the dog, "I'm sorry for your loss, but there…" she trailed off when she saw all of the dogs cry and sob their hearts out loudly. She sighed and made a mental note to tell them the good news later in the day.

She waited patiently until they re-gathered themselves to tell them, "…There is good news, however. Would you like to hear it now or later when you've calmed down enough?"

She saw the dogs stare at her, waiting for her to speak again, "…Your father is alive though…and he has a new mate. New pups as well…" she forced herself to smile to cheer up Tegan and her family. Her words soon had an effect as Tegan smiled through her tears as she turned to her family.

Soon, their sorrow had turned to joy as they spoke of what the mate and pups would look like. The female turned to leave before Tegan stopped her,

"Hey, thanks for telling us this. By the way, can you tell us where he is?" she sighed as she wiped away more tears from her wet face. Her children were also waiting for a response too. "These are my children, we are on our way to meet up with my mate Simon."

The dog smiled and introduced herself, "My name is Tippti, me, my brother, and two other dogs made out home here in your father's territory after the war ended." She turned around and notioned for them to follow her,

"The weather's getting bad, you might wanna follow me."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tegan shook herself as the group made their way inside the old house. Rikana sighed as she shook the water out of her fur and looked around the house, seeing all of the burnt scrolls. She looked sad and said,

"It's all burnt…" she said as she looked and picked up an old scroll. The old parchment fell to pieces out of her paw.

Tippti sighed and sat down, "My brother Leo and my other two packmates shall be here shortly to tell you more about what happened, but for now, just rest your paws…"


	4. Chapter 4

GDW AU chapter 4-Explaining and trouble

(Start of Hougen's backstory, one-sided SniperxGin)

Three months later…

Weed and his two brothers were walking among the riverside, looking for fish as Yukimura was talking about their real parents-John and Gin of Ohu. They had given their children up to Smith and Sakura in the hopes they would be taken away from the hell that Gajou had become.

"You think they're badass like James says they are? I heard so many stories from Jin about them."

Said Yukimura as he picked up a fish and put it on his back to carry. Joe and Weed both nodded,

"I don't know, I really don't remember them that much, but they must have loved us before they gave us to Uncle Smith and Aunt Sakura." said Weed as he flashed a smile at his older brother. Yukimura seemed confused for a moment as Weed tried to tell him more, but soon understood and asked no more.

They talked for a while until Joe stopped suddenly, sniffing the air wildly,

"Hey, you smell smoke? Seems like something's burning." Weed and Yukimura nodded,

"Yeah, let's hurry home." They picked up a fast pace and quickly made their way into the family den, telling Mora and Mozart what Joe had picked up.

The sisters grew concerned and feared someone had found their location,

"Hurry back to Uncle James, we'll look in to it, dearies." said Mozart as she nudged them inside. Weed looked back for a moment as they left outside.

"We'll be back! Don't worry!"

Outside, the two females sped up as the smoke became darker, "Shit, that smoke seems really damn close. If it gets closer, we may have to-Hey Mora, I'm talking!" Mozart saw her sister stare at something and ran over,

"Hey Mozart…" trailed off the golden Akita mix as her face grew pale. Mozart asked what was wrong,

"I think…that Doberman that Smith warned us about is nearby. Not sure, but we better keep an eye out. We can't let him go after the children." she said as she ran ahead of her elder sister. Mozart sighed as she tried to catch up…

"Wait up!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Gin! Get off him!" yelled John as another dog stood above him, pinning him to the ground as Gin struggled to get up. Sniper laughed as he walked into view taunting John.

"My lackey did well in finding you two…and your children…" he stared at the area where they had escaped from his paws and fangs. He growled, stomping the ground in anger, kicking up dust. The Doberman sighed in anger,

"You fools, thought you could escape? You grew too careless!" Gin glared at him as he gave up struggling. Sniper stared down at him and smirked, making Gin worry. The Doberman right now was stronger than him, and he had just given birth three months ago. He could only hope that his pups were okay…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Smith and Sakura were inside the den with their children, Jin standing guard at the entrance. The newest family member Wedelle had just been born hours ago.

"I hope those girls are okay…" said Smith as he snuggled closer to his mate and daughter. Sakura nodded as James came back in the den with food for them all. As he put the food down, he said,

"I heard from a town dog that a small army has been seen nearby, led by a Doberman. It is as we feared-Sniper is back and alive." he said as he sat down.

Jin sighed in anger,

"Dad, didn't Ben-sama fight him months ago?" His father nodded. Jin sighed and resumed standing guard at the entrance. The three youngsters huddled together as the fire grew dimmer.

"Big bro…will our real parents be okay? I'm scared…really scared." said Joe as he sniffled a little bit. Weed and Yukimura hugged him closer to them and he calmed down a bit. James sighed and said,

"I don't know, but Yuko, Aki, and Junpei went out as well to check the area, they should be back…" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he heard the yells of Yuko.

"We need to get out of here!" she yelled as she came in. Everyone stood up as she walked closer to them, telling them that a few of Sniper's soldiers had run into the three on their way back after they had gathered information.

Weed stared at his family, all of their faces seemed to be worried with fear and horror. He sighed and stepped toward Yuko, telling her that he was ready to leave the den at any moment. Yuko nodded and began leading the family out of the den. When Smith and Sakura were the last to leave, Yuko followed them.

She began leading them away from the den, hoping that Aki and Junpei were still okay. She sped up after her family and into the town of people nearby, hoping to find shelter.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Aki and Junpei winced as they defeated the last of the soldiers sent to attack them. Aki looked at his younger brother and asked,

"Damnit, I hope Yuko got the family out okay." He winced at a wound on his face as he touched it, looking at the blood.

"Crap, this is gonna scar for sure." he growled. Junpei's face had a similar wound. Junpei gulped,

"Let's head back." he said as he got up and began to stumble away, Aki soon followed him, making sure he didn't fall down.

As they made their way back, they talked about their new family member Wedelle.

"She's so small, huh?" said Aki as he carried Junpei on his back. Junpei nodded. The younger brother grinned despite his wounds as he talked on and on about their little sister. As they walked out of the woods, they bumped into Mozart and Mora.

"Oh my god, you're both okay! Thank goodness!" yelled Mora as she began licking their wounds to clean them up. Aki tried to protest, but Mora would have none of it as she hoisted her half-brother over her shoulder and began to carry them back. Mozart turned to Junpei and he shrugged.

Hours later, the gang had moved away from their old den to an abandoned house a mile away. Far away from Sniper…and unknowingly, Gin and John…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin winced as he tried to calm down after what had happened to him, his fur all messed up and torn in some places even. John restrained himself from going outside and killing Sniper. "He will pay for what he did to you…"


	5. Chapter 5

GDW AU chapter 5-Meet GB

An English setter sat next to his father Smith as he stared at the sunset, "Um Father…well I…um" He hesitated in asking further as his father turned to face him. Smith waited patiently for his son to answer,

"Yes, GB? What is troubling you? You can tell me." he smiled to prove his words. GB gulped, nodded, and spoke again,

"About my brother Jin…will he be okay, out there in the wild?" Earlier, James and his family had taken them to the human town in hopes of finding a sanctuary for Weed, Joe and Yukimura. Smith, Sakura and their elder son GB left elsewhere to find help from some of the more experienced Ohu soldiers.

Needless to say, that left GB nervous about his little brother Jin. He was kept constantly awake in worry. "Son, don't worry. Where they're going, they'll be fine. After all…" said Smith with a chuckle as he looked down at the town, briefly seeing James and the others,

"…Gin was born there…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"C'mon, can't we rest know?!" whined Yukimura for the fifth time in ten minutes. He was tired of having to walk all over town, trying to find the place where Gin was born. His mother…

He frowned when Yuko turned to face him, annoyed, "Stop whining Yukimura. Asking that question over and over again will only get you grounded. Sniper is a serious threat and we had to move you and your brothers to safety. If necessary, I WILL make you come with us. Whether that is by your own will, or by me dragging your whiney ass, will be shown soon."

Yukimura shut up after that and said nothing else the whole way there-to-there mother's old home.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

An Akita female and her two sons were sitting on the porch, basking in the sunlight. She watched as her eldest son Hiyan rolled over in his sleep, mumbling to himself. The weather was nice and calm, there were few clouds in the sky and there was a nice breeze flowing past her.

"Ah, what a nice day! So peaceful!" she sighed in contentment. As she basked in her happiness, she caught the scent of a dog she didn't know. Immediately, she stood up and sniffed the air, wary of the scent. Giyan woke up and noticed his mother's agitation, "Mother, what's wrong? Is someone out there?" he asked as he poked his brother Hiyan awake. Fuji nodded,

"Yes…" The three stood there as a figure appeared on their home turf, staring at them. She was a golden Akita, one it had never seen before. Next to her were three pups…pups that looked alarmingly similar to her son Gin.

She soon spoke, "Hello, my name is Yuko, and these…are the sons of Gin and John." She saw Fuji's eyes widen in shock, but gave her no time to think as she kept talking, "Unfortunately, your son had to give the pups up to us because…Gajou is no longer safe. It's become a war zone now."

Fuji tried to process the information she had gotten from Yuko…

"If you want to see them, you can follow me." said Yuko. With those last words, she turned around and started to leave. Fuji stared at her for a moment before turning to her two sons. Hiyan and Giyan were equally as shocked and surprised to find out that they were uncles now.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

GB sighed as he walked along the farm he and his brother had found just outside the human town. Jin tried in vain to protest about hunting here, but GB paid him no mind and kept walking forward. "Damnit, he never listens…" He growled in frustration as GB finally stopped, staring at the ducks down below.

"Hey Jin, look at those ducks. Just waiting to be eaten…."


	6. Chapter 6

GDW AU chapter 6-Attacked…by Genba?

Weed sighed as he sat on the porch of his mother's home, after Yuko had dragged Yukimura by force after he had kept whining and complaining. He stared at his grandmother Fuji and his two uncles, Hiyan and Giyan. They had planned to stay here for a while until they knew that Sniper had left the area.

"Wow, they're awesome…so tall…" commented Joe as he sat next to his little brother, his head resting on his back. Yukimura was sleeping next to the two, resting after the harsh scolding he had gotten from Yuko. "Yeah, they are…I wonder why they didn't fight alongside dad in the war? Isn't mom their younger brother?" sighed Weed in sadness. Joe picked up on his sad mood, "What's wrong, nii-san? We just met our family, be happy!" His words were ignored as Weed kept looking at a small brown pup named Kyou, who was their half-cousin.

He was a shy dog and didn't talk much, but he was kind-hearted. He loved to hear stories about his cousin.

Unaware to the family, someone was waiting in the shadows, watching them closely, aching for love and happiness like they had so much of. The Great Dane slowly got up and inched forward to hear more talking,

"Hey, what do you think dad is like? He's a German Shepherd, right aunt Yuko?" asked Yukimura as he looked up at her. The elder Akita turned to face him and nodded. Yukimura smiled as he went to talk again, but before he could get a word out, someone came through the bushes…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Genba soon stirred and woke up, feeling aches all over his body. Slowly, he began to remember what had happened-Yuko found him and attacked him for trespassing. She was staring down at him along with the pups,

"Who are you?" he asked slowly as he tried to sit up. Yuko growled at him and refused to answer his question. But Weed did,

"My name is Weed, and these are my two brothers Joe and Yukimura. This is my aunt Yuko." he said, smiling as Yuko twitched at his eagerness.

"_That kid is too naïve."_ she growled in her head as Genba spoke up, "My name is Genba…I'm from the Northern Alps." he said tiredly. The three brothers looked shocked, their mother and father lived there! Maybe if they went there, they could find them!

Genba smiled at them, making Yuko angry. "And why were you snooping around on Fuji-san's home?" she asked, more like demanded. Genba in her mind was a threat to the pups, and they were much too naïve to know the dangers of older dogs. Much too naïve.

"I was on the run from someone…" answered Genba almost too quietly for anyone to hear him. Weed and his brothers felt sorry for Genba, but Yuko wasn't convinced in the slightest. She glared at Genba, "Oh really, who?" she snarked, believing that he was up to something fishy. They stared at each other for a while until he answered,

"…My brother, Hougen. He…" he said, hanging his head. Yuko raised an eyebrow at his answer, Hougen was one of Sniper's allies that she had heard about from Smith. The rumors she had also heard around and about also told her about how ruthless he was…and how perverted he was and how flirted with any moving object. Genba spoke again,

"He hurt me…he always does that now. But he…wasn't always like that. He used to be nice, but the humans…they changed him."

Yuko listened intently as Genba told her the tale of his and his brother's past, explaining as best he could remember how his brother and he were forced to eat other dogs to survive, and eventually killed and ate the humans. But shortly afterward, Hougen showed signs of aggression toward his brother, hitting against the wall or harassing him in front of others.

It gradually got worse as Hougen began to touch him. It was brief at first, but soon he began to assault him, threatening to kill him yet licking him at the same time.

Yuko's look softened, she remembered that her mother Alice had been forced to mate with her father when she was a pet dog, resulting in the birth of her and her two brothers. "Fine, you can stay then…Genba, but please don't get seen by the humans, they've been a little angry lately at the Great Danes." she soon left leaving Genba alone.

But he didn't feel scared this time, he felt safe. Safer then he had ever been.

And he liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

GDW AU Chapter 7-Sniper's wrath

(Enter John and Gin's second litter)

Sniper glanced down at his prisoner Gin, who had gone into shock from what Sniper had done to him. The Doberman was pleased with his work and left, going to where his mate John was lying down. Hougen seemed to be flirting with him, and John tried to retaliate, but was too weak to do so.

"Having fun, Hougen?" teased Sniper as he walked up to the two, briefly glaring down at John. The Great Dane snorted and laughed, "Yes, this bastard's too cute not to bother!" he licked his lips and touched John's ass. He snarled back at him, but it only made Hougen laugh. Sniper smirked and notioned for him to go to Kamakiri. The Great Dane left.

"So, would you like to see what I've done with Gin? Or would you like me to do the same?" he teased, walking around him, seeing the horror on his face. John snarled, "What did you do to him?! Answer me!" he yelled, trying to get up but failed.

Sniper chuckled, amused with John's reaction, "Oh, I had a little fun with him, that's all. He was a screamer for sure, it was fun." John's face turned to horror, "No, you didn't…"

Sniper laughed loudly, "Yes, I did do exactly that to him. He was a good toy for me."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The Doberman walked around his new home Gajou, looking at the rooms the Ohu soldiers had made to live in. He was unimpressed with most of them, but Gin's room intrigued him as he walked in.

The room was bigger than the others, about the size of two cars. It had grass strewn about for bedding, and a few large rocks here and there. He smirked; who knew that Gin was still homesick? He had overheard that he missed his owner and family, leaving to visit them often.

"You are weak Gin, that is why you lost to me. You hold your past to tightly to you, while I let mine go." he let out a restrained laugh…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_Flashback…_

_A small Doberman was sitting on the porch with his older half-brother, Shiro. Two years older than him, Shiro was a pure-blood Akita Inu while he was only half Akita. Shiro's owner was furious when he found out about the small pup, but Shiro's brother was only spared when their father-White Fang, had protected him from his wrath. Aria, Shiro's mother who was a full blood Akita who was unable to give birth to any more pups after a disease left her sterile, forcing their owner to try and find a suitable Akita female, but White Fang had found a mate of his own, a female Doberman named Minvera._

_But when the human had found out about the pup, he shot the dog and killed her. Shiro refused to work for him after that and the family was sold to another owner._

_"Don't worry, Rurin. This human will be much kinder than our former owner ever was to us." said White Fang, licking his son. Rurin didn't return the affections, still scarred from seeing his mother get shot dead like that. Shiro moved closer and hugged him, shedding tears of his own. Aria had died a year ago and he was still mourning himself._

_"I hope this human's good…." he muttered._

_Shiro couldn't have been more wrong. Takeda Gohei was kind, yes but his training was brutal. Rurin watched his brother get beaten multiple times, each more brutal than the last. Some times Shiro was unable to stand. This time, he had been forced to stay underwater for long periods of time._

_"Brother, this can't keep happening like this, it has to stop!" yelled Rurin as tears fell from his eyes. But Shiro shook his head, "No, if I stop, our dad will be…" he stopped, unable to voice what could happen. Rurin stared at his father, who was sleeping, bruised as well. His age had gotten to him in the past few years and it looked like he would be unable to take much more._

_This sparked something in him, something he hadn't felt in a long time-anger. Anger at the human for hurting his father, anger that his family had to deal with this shit, anger…_

_No, he shook his head. His mind could get the better of him sometimes. He got up and began walking around the shed, seeing what he could find. He stopped when he found something that had caught his attention-a small sharp object._

_"That's a sickle, humans use it to cut down crops. They don't use it for much else really." said Shiro absentmindedly as he rested his head down on the floor. Rurin thought about what his brother said and an idea began forming in his head…_

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

_Rurin carried the sickle in his mouth, seeing what he could cut down with it. He didn't see much to do with his new toy until he stumbled upon something odd, a big pumpkin that Takeda had just bought._

_He got ready to swing and as he charged at the pumpkin, he was startled by a voice he had not heard before._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" the voice had made him skid in the dirt, drop the sickle, and fall into the bushes head-first. The voice laughed at him, "Sorry…I didn't realize you were so into what you were doing."_

_the voice, he realized, was female. He hadn't seen a female dog in a while, and he pulled his head out of the bushes to see who it was._

_The face belonged to a young Akita Inu female, one about Shiro's age. She was quite the beauty too, as Rurin stared at her in awe._

_She giggled, "Like what you see, huh? You're cool. Not many pups like you would carry something like that around so bravely." she smiled, "I'm Yamabuki, nice to meet you. I was brought here by your owner…" Rurin frowned at the mention,_

_"Oh, you hate him? Sorry to make you upset…" She looked at the ground in sadness, and Rurin stumbled over his words to apologize himself._

_Soon Rurin got to know Yamabuki and that she was brought here to mate with his brother. That made him angry, and for the first time, jealous of the one male he could truly trust anymore…_

_Soon, it was apparent that Yamabuki was pregnant with his brother's pups, and it made him angry. How dare his half-brother get a girl before him? He was the one who met her first! He had rights to her! When he complained to his father, he was chastised for thinking that way,_

_"My son, I know you're upset and that you loved Yamabuki, but our master chose to mate her with your brother, I can't make him change his mind. I'm sorry…" said White Fang as he hung his head in shame. Rurin frowned. He got up and left the room, more angry than before. In his mind, he knew what he had to do, and so he walked to where Takeda was at._

_He saw his brother and Yamabuki sleeping on the ground, the stench of sex in the air. He growled in anger, attracting his master's attention. "Oh, it's you, runt." he hated Rurin greatly and wanted to give him up, but Shiro's actions prevented that from happening._

_Rurin barked at him, walking ever so closer. "What are you doing, pest? Disobey and you will…" he had no time to finish his sentence before Rurin attacked him, waking up Shiro and his wife._

_"Get off me!" yelled Takeda in anger, trying to pry Rurin off his arm. The Doberman/Akita pup was furious with his master for letting his brother take the one female he was attracted to. His fangs sunk deep into his arm, causing it to bleed. Shiro tried to pry his little brother off and so did White Fang, but their efforts were in vain._

_Eventually, Rurin grew tired, giving Takeda the chance to grab a weapon to hit him over the head, knocking him out. "Shiro, say goodbye to him." he said, carrying the knocked out pup away._

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' _

_Soon, Rurin awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he remembered was attacking his master. He slowly sunk to the ground; he would never be allowed back home now. Shiro must hate him. Soon, he changed his name to Sniper after an incident with a hunter, making his way slowly back to his home, only to find out that he had become an uncle to six pups._

_He saw Takeda go over them, most likely picking one out for himself. He saw Shiro outside, tied on a leash. His brother hadn't changed a bit in the past few months. As his nieces and nephews were adopted sans one, Sniper growled at the thought. He would have had this; he SHOULD have had this, but his brother stole it from him! His father seemed to have died as well. He hated the pup that was left-Riki._

_Riki, the one pup that would later grow up to take his father's place as hunter. He sired Aka and Gon with a female Sniper had his eyes on, but the pair died during a attack by Akakabuto. He fell off a cliff, knocking his head and lost his memory._

_Sniper stood over the male and watched him wake up, "You woke up." he stated, as his nephew stood up and looked around him slowly. He asked who he was, "Who…who am I? Do you know, sir?" he asked, looking truly afraid. He could use this against him, "Your uncle, Sniper."_

_Riki looked even more confused, "Uncle? I have an uncle?" he asked as Sniper walked closer, pretending to be sentimental, "You fell off a cliff fighting Akakabuto." the name angered Riki, although he didn't know why it made him angry. "That name…I hate it!" he yelled._

_Sniper waited for him to calm down, "We should get going, your friends are worried."_

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

_Soon, Riki became the leader of a small group of dogs that hated the demon bear just as much as he did. It was consisted of Smith, Ben, Cross, Great, Karsai, Luke, and a few other dogs. It was small, but Riki led the group well, gathering more dogs into his pack. Months went by as Sniper became second in command,_

_"Uncle, I trust you. You saved me from death, of course you would be second in command." he said one day, as he and his uncle walked along the river, "It's only natural." he said. The wind picked up as he walked ahead of Sniper. The Doberman smirked; Riki was too naïve, too stupid to realize that he would face his death by the paws of is own uncle._

_"Riki, I've been hearing rumors about a bear and her cubs being killed recently…" Riki turned to face him as he continued, "By a small silver Akita." Those words seemed to hit Riki, his face scrunched up as he tried to remember a distant memory, one that was on the fringes of his memory._

_"Silver Akita pup? Why…why does that seem familiar?" he said as his uncle walked up, hugging him closer. "Don't let it bother you, my nephew. It will only bother you if you keep thinking about it. Just forget it." he said._

_That same night, said Akita pup came waltzing on in, saying that RIki was his father. His claws dug into the dirt; he remembered Riki from so long ago? Jumping down from the rocks, he growled at Gin. "You dare say that to him?! You have some nerve, pup!" he yelled as he was about to attack him._

_"Enough Sniper, he's no threat to us." said Riki as he began chuckling, "Amusing how he called me father." he added as he left. Sniper smiled, he hadn't regained his memory yet it seemed. Good for him; the less he knew about Gin, the better._

Sniper shook his head; no, he didn't want to remember the rest of it. The pups of John and his new toy were more important to worry about. They had escaped…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"C'mon Gin Jr, hurry!" yelled the eldest child of Gin and John-Belle. She and her younger brothers had snuck out of a small hole that one of Hougen's minions had told them of. Tin Tin and Gin Jr were running behind her, both carrying John Jr and Mike on their backs due to their injuries. Behind them was one of Sniper's old friends and current mate-Lucy.

"Even while pregnant, she can still run, the bitch!" Cursed Tin Tin as the kids made a sharp turn around the trees and into the human town. Many people ran away in shock as Lucy came running. Soon, she stopped when she saw a human with a gun. "I'll get you yet!" she yelled.

The pups didn't even turn around to answer…


	8. Chapter 8

GDW AU-Chapter 8-sibling reunion part 1

Belle and her siblings had finally managed to find shelter under a porch from the rain and the soldiers Sniper had sent their way to find them. The five huddled next to each other to keep warm and stay alive. Belle looked up to see if the soldiers had gone. "I think they're gone now. We can relax." she said as her brothers sat up in relief. Tin Tin sighed as he spoke,

"Thanks for telling us! About damn time the left! Pain in the ass, they are!" he cursed as Mike and Gin Jr sat up. The second eldest-John Jr, sat up and tilted his head, listening to something. Everyone noticed and grew worried that the soldiers had found them again. "…Don't tell me…they're up there, aren't they?" asked Gin Jr. He huddled up to John Jr, but Mike flicked his tail and turned to walk outside. His brothers and sister freaked out,

"You idiot! It could be them! Have you no common sense?!" hissed Belle, her ears flattened and her tail flicking around widly. Mike ignored her and walked a little more outside, ignoring the yells of his siblings. The black pup slowly walked outside from the porch, glancing around him to see if Sniper's soldiers had left or not. Belle gulped as she hid behind the wood pile. Sure enough, the door above Mike and his siblings opened, and a human voice piped up,

"Fuji-san, wait up! Get back here!" yelled a voice, one that belonged to a human child. The kids seemed curious, but still wary of the unknown voice. They could hear Fuji get close to them, almost able to see them.

"Odd, I thought I smelled Gin for a moment." she looked around, until she laid eyes on the pups and gasped in shock…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yuko was surprised, she never thought Gin and John would have more pups while still missing. Five at that and very fit. But they looked only three months old, just how did they survive?

"Um…" began Weed as he peeked over Yuko's shoulder. "Who are they?" he asked, nervous and scared of the newcomers. The golden Akita sighed, unsure of how to answer; how could she tell them that they could be his younger siblings? Just how could she…


	9. Chapter 9

GDW AU Chapter 9-siblings reunion part 2/call to action

Tegan sighed as she lay in what was left of her home, burned by her father Akame. She could only guess why he had burned the home the family had kept so guarded her whole life, but she wouldn't be able to ask him now. She may not be able to for a while. When would she be ever able to see her beloved father again? It had been years since she last saw Akame and her half-brothers, and now, they were both dead.

Her children lay near Tippti and Leo, asking all sorts of questions about who they were and who their grandfather was. She chuckled; they were very curious, those kids. Simon smiled,

"If only he could see them up close, he'd love them, Tegan. Akame would love his grandchildren." he said smiling and moving closer. The Koga sighed, smiling. Simon looked very tired.

"But I do wonder how my father, mother, and my brothers and sisters would react; I never really got along with them that well." he sighed as he laid his head down on the ashes, sighing in unhappiness. Hearing that his father had died did make him feel sad, but he knew that his father Kurojaki was cruel and cold hearted. But even a cold-hearted bastard like him loved his sons. He had risked his life to save Tesshin from falling down a cliff, even though Cross was the one who actually saved him, according to Tippti's words of the encounter.

"Yes, Daddy would love them, so would my brothers!" said Tegan as she moved closer to clean his fur as a sign of affection. Simon soon cheered up and licked her back. "Thanks." he replied. "It means a lot to me, love."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Minazuki smiled as he watched his daughters play with Akame and his brother's children. Kazetora stayed by his side, not wanting to get hurt. The Husky looked down at his son,

"What's wrong, Kaze-kun?" he glanced back and forth,

"Why don't you want to go out and play with your sisters? You'd have loads of fun!" he said with a smile.

He hoped his son would follow his advice and get out to play, but the male merely snuggled closer to him,

"But I wanna stay with you, mama! I wanna feel the baby kick for once! Daddy said I could! He did!" he could only be referring to Kajitora, Minazuki's new mate and father to his unborn pup.

The male looked so like Akatora and he had just showed up right after the fight against the wolves had ended. It was like the gods had answered his prayers to bring Akatora back, but he had no memory of who he once was in the past.

The kids took to him like he had always been their father, and it gave Minazuki closure somewhat. They had his genes for sure.

"Okay, just once though. It wouldn't be fair to not play with the other pups." he smiled and let his son touch his belly, giggling and laughing.

Outside, Kisame, and his brother Brian were playing tag with Sara, who was trying to tag them, but the brothers were too fast for her to catch up to him,

"C'mon sister, you can beat them! Go get em'! Kick his butt!" yelled Alary as she wrestled with Jane. The sisters were roughhousing with each other today.

The Kishu mixes struggled to keep her pinned for more than a few seconds, but she always managed to get away from them one way or the other. Alary on the other paw, had pinned Jane while she had been caught off guard, teasing her elder sister about how easy she to catch off guard.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, get her off me, she cheated!" whined Jane as she tried to get out from under her sister.

Kajitora chuckled, then frowned.

"Alary, get off your sister please. You know she doesn't like being pinned, you know?" he teased her. The pup pouted, silently refusing to get off her sister as she whined some more. She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't want to stop just yet.

"Minazuki, she's not listening…" sighed her father as he got up, walked over to his daughters and picked up Alary, who complained about being picked up,

"But mom, I wasn't done having fun!" Minazuki grumbled as he carried his daughter and put her with her uncles.

"You are staying with them until you can learn to behave during playtime, Alary. I have told again and again not to pin her down, but you insist on disobeying me. From know on, you will be supervised when we take you out of the den." Minazuki spoke firmly to his daughter, but she ignored him. Her uncles tried to get her to listen, but Alary wasn't listening.

"ALARY, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NOW!" roared Minazuki, making Alary jump in shock. She had never heard her mother yell like that,

"I KEEP TELLING YOU NOT TO HURT JANE! SHE'S BEEN TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HURTING HER WHEN YOU DO THIS GAME! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!?" her eyes widened in surprise; Jane told him that?

"B-b-but-!" Alary tried to come up with a comeback, but the look in his mother's eyes proved she was in deep shit. She wasn't charming her way out of this mess anytime soon. Just as Minazuki was about to leave, someone yelled out for help.

Out of the bushes came Karsai, one of the former platoon soldiers Riki had chosen. He was wounded and barely was able to walk before Hazuki and Minazuki caught him.

"Karsai, what in god's name are you doing here?" both asked at the same time, carrying him over to shade. The grey male coughed,

"O-Ohu…O-ohu was…taken over…need backup…"

This had changed everything,

"Minazuki, go find the other soldiers nearby at once. Hazuki, Uzuki, go find Akame and inform him of the situation. Kajitora…I need you to go find and search for the Leader." Kisaragi was surprised that he got that all out in one breath. Kajitora understood and stood up,

"Just tell me what he looks like and I'll find him, Boss." he spoke with confidence, giving the husky peace of mind. The others had left and soon, so did the Kai male. He ran with all the speed he could muster. He had never met Gin before, but he wouldn't let that stop him from finding the guy.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akame sighed and rubbed his head; why couldn't peace stay for ONCE?! It had only been months since Akakabuto died and now this happens? The Iga male stood up slowly,

"Shirozaku, I need you to go find your sister, Tegan. She needs to help us."

With that, his son left without a word, leaving the male to stay with Karsai. Kisame, Brian, and the other pups were with Chibi now…or has he liked to be called now: Tesshin. A fitting name for a male of his path, thought the Iga.

"I wonder how Tegan is doing these days?" he asked himself, knowing that Karsai was asleep. He sighed and touched his throat scars, "Something tells me I'm going to get more of these scars…I hope not. I don't want to end up like Riki." he sighed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed sat outside on the porch, lost in thought and unable to sleep. Yukimura and Joe were stilling talking to their newly-discovered siblings, but he wanted to be alone right now.

He just couldn't stop thinking of his mother and father. Smith, Sakura, Aki, Junpei, Jin, Wedelle…they wouldn't leave his mind either. They were his family too…

Just outside town, Smith and the others were sitting just outside town, having just taken care of Sniper's soldiers. They had just gotten ready to go find Yuko to inform her that Gin had been found, but they had been unable to free him to the number of guards in place around his cell.

Sniper had really wanted him locked up for some reason. John was there as well, along with a couple of males he had never seen, but knew they were bad from how they talked.

"God damn, there's now end in sight to these bastards he sends after us." whined Aki as he sat down to rest his paws, near close to bleeding after all the fighting he had been through. Junpei spoke in agreement,

"Yeah, no shit. These guys just won't stop…they must have hundreds over there it looks like." he noted, looking around them at all of the dogs they had been forced to kill. Part of him hoped Weed and his brothers wouldn't ever know of this bloodshed.

But Weed would find out someday, it was certain. He and Aki walked over to Smith and Sakura, who were tending to GB and Wedelle's injuries that they had gotten from one of the bigger soldiers. It still surprised him that a female had done this. Smith thought that Cross was the only female around here and yet it had happened.

"Hey Smith, we're done over there. It looks like we can go back now. I really hope Yuko won't verbally tear us apart…" sighed Aki as he limped back in the direction of the cabin. Junpei and the others followed suit and eventually, they made it back there.

Needless to say when they saw Belle and her brothers, they were shocked. "What in the world…?" asked Smith as the pups huddled around Weed, looking scared. They asked Weed to protect them, but he smiled and said,

"Don't be afraid, this is my uncle Smith! He raised me and my brothers Joe and Yukimura near a stream not too far from here, Belle, so don't be scared at all." he licked his sister. Belle soon eased along with Mike, Tin Tin, Gin Jr, John Jr, so Weed spoke this time to GB,

"Is it safe outside now? I heard yelling earlier." the child hoped they could leave soon, it was starting to make him worried that they could be found again. Joe and Yukimura agreed with him.

Smith sighed and shook his head, groaning.

"No, there's too many of them to leave right now." The Settler looked outside at the evening sky as GB and Jin walked by him to go inside,

"Weed, Joe, Yukimura…we've found your father and mother in a small shed there…"

The three brothers stared at him in shock; their father and mother were alive?! So why didn't they save them? Had something prevented them from doing so? Yukimura asked, "Is…it okay to ask what happened that day now?" Everyone stared at him,

Smith sighed, "Yes, the truth would have come out eventually." He stared at Belle. If she and her brothers had escaped, so could Gin and John. That relief of mind let him speak of the horrors that happened that day. GB gulped: he hated this story; it always made him nervous and unable to sleep. Jin rolled his eyes and laughed,

"That day, your mother and father become parents to you three boys. They were so happy to see you that they had no idea that someone wanted your mother for himself. That dog was a former commander of the Ohu army and his name was Sniper. He wanted to be leader of the army, but your grandfather and mother were in the way, so he tried to kill them multiple times. Gin was always one step ahead of him and in the end, my dear friend Ben threw him off the cliff with him. But it soon became clear he lived as he attacked us just three months later, setting fire to Gajou."

Smith shuddered at the memory, "Many died that day, some my close friends I had grown up with. He knew no mercy; he even killed a pregnant friend of mine just because he had refused to serve him. He eventually went after you three, as you were in the way. But three of my friends: Maria, Phoebus, and Esmeralda, took you to safety out of the hell Gajou had become. They handed them to my friend Cross, who nursed you until you were weaned, then you were handed to me and your aunt Sakura. We just had GB at the time, so you fit right in our family." He smiled tiredly.

Everyone stayed silent as Smith continued, "Last we'd heard from your parents, they had been captured. Most of us had left to go back home to raise their own children, so we had few to protect Gajou." He gasped to catch his breath. Belle was the first to speak, and she asked why they didn't come to save them while they had been imprisoned. Her brothers soon agreed and demanded answers. They all wanted to know why they had not been saved.

GB stumbled to answer them, "There were too many of them for us to save you! We would have been captured or killed, Belle! We'd die and you'd still be prisoners!" he shook at the thought of his own death. He hated bloodshed, but his father was a soldier along with his brother.

Jin was more into fighting then he was.

Belle grew less angry, but she still wanted to know more. She had to save her mother, no matter what. Not even her newfound older brother could stop her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kajitora sighed with relief as he rested his paws on the ground, aching from all the running he had done to search for Gin, the leader of Ohu. The Kai male glanced around him; the part of the woods he was in now was unfamiliar to him. And he didn't like it; it had an aura of hatred and it made him shiver with fear. It had been a long time since he felt this way. Was Gin really here, in this stretch of the woods?

"Damnit, this bastard's stubborn." he perked his ears to catch the words he just heard. Someone was nearby. He got up and quickly looked around him to see if he could find a place to hide. He spotted a hole in a tree trunk and darted inside, hiding behind the old wood as the voice grew closer.

"Did you just hear something move?" said the voice. Kajitora gulped; he wasn't alone as he heard another voice. This one was one he never wanted to hear again. "No, I don't think so." the voice was female, sounded young but full of hate. The two voices came closer and for a moment, he thought they had found him.

"Lucy-sama, are you sure you should be out here so late into your pregnancy? Sniper-dono is wanting you to stay inside." the first voice was talking about the other one. The female-Lucy, spoke, "I'm FINE, you fool! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't serve my lord and mate."

Lucy? He had heard the name before from his friend Smith. She had been the mate of a soldier named Terry before his death. She had turned traitor after his death, going after Gin and was soon exiled. So she was the mate of Sniper now? Their sworn enemy?

"But Lucy-sama…" began the other dog, but Lucy shut him up before he could continue. Kajitora sighed with relief when the left, "That…was way too close…" he shivered when he remembered her voice. It chilled him to the bone. And he hated it.

Eventually, the wind began to pick up, blowing downwind. "Good, now they won't be able to smell me that easily! Fate must be on my side!" he giggled; his luck had changed. He soon made his way to the shed, following Lucy and her soldier friend. "Holy shit, is that him?!" he hissed as he looked inside the hole, seeing a silver Akita Inu male on the floor.

"That must be Gin…" he grumbled, "I need to go tell Akame now!" he got up and took off in the direction he came from, making sure not to be seen by anyone.

But he had not gotten off so easily as someone began to follow him…

"Matsu, you are sure he'll lead us to the Ohu soldiers?" asked his ally, Victor. The German shepherd stared at the grey male, "Yes, of course! Have I ever been wrong!?" he yelled, his face filled with pride.

Victor sweatdropped, "No sir…" he growled, Hougen would never allow such arrogance with him; he was his mate after all. And he was pregnant as well.

Like Lucy, he was nearly ready to give birth at any moment. But Matsu didn't care; he only pretended to care so he wouldn't be killed by the Great Dane.

That, and the Wolfhound was a sex addict, often having wild orgies with anyone who was willing to participate in it. He remembered the first time he met him…

Victor shuddered at the memory; he hated how he was so abused yet unable to do anything to escape for fear of being killed. Even the other German shepherds would toy with him, making him their bitch countless times. He would have gone numb if not for becoming pregnant with Hougen's pups.

Hougen seemed to be happy at the news, but that only made Victor frightened. Their friends could easily decide to fuck him and make him miscarry and die. He grew worried when he felt himself go into labor, unable to stop Hougen from doing what he wanted with him…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi sighed as he told Kisame and his siblings to head inside the den. He knew something was about to happen as he saw Kajitora run up to him, tired and exhausted. "Hey man, I found him." the news was good, so why did the Husky feel a sense of dread in his stomach?

Kajitora sighed as he rubbed his ears a bit, talking about his trip to and from the place. He described how hidden it was and how he almost missed it.

Kisaragi sighed, looking at his family. Their peace had been broken. This…was the start of a war.


	10. Chapter 10

_GDW AU chapter 10-Ken's family_

_In the woods, three young dogs were looking for food for their parents. Two were Great Danes and the other, a Saluki._

_"Hey George!" yelled the male Great Dane. "You found any food yet?" his stomach grumbled in response to his own question._

_"Not yet, Ken-San!" called George. "How about you, Minney?"Asked George as he pulled his head out of the bushes._

_"I found a rabbit, but that might not be enough. I hope there's more food around here…" Said Minney in distain. _

_Minney, George and Ken were the children of Ben, the Platoon leader of Riki's pack against Akakabuto the demon bear. After the battle, poor Ben had nearly gone blind. But his sight had begun to recover over the past few months._

_"I wonder how uncle Gin is? It's been a while since we've seen him." Said Minney as she sniffed the ground to find a scent. Suddenly, she drew back and covered her nose in disgust._

_"Eweeee! Gross!" she cried. "What's wrong, Minney?" Asked Ken. _

_"This piss is very rotten! And stinky!" Cried Minney as she covered her nose._

_"Really?" said George, sniffing the ground. George caught the scent. "No doubt about it. It's a large great Dane." said George. Soon, Ken heard something._

_"Do you hear that?" Asked Ken. George and Minney heard puppy whimpering in the distance. Then they heard a voice. "Thank god I was gonna go crazy. Better I leave them here so I don't have to raise those freaks…" They hid behind a log and watched as a very pissed off German shepherd walked past where they were. When he had gone, Ken, Minney and George went to the place where the whimpering was. To their shock, they found five puppies, which were of Husky/German shepherd mix._

_"Oh god!" Said Minney. "How could that horrid German shepherd leave these poor puppies here!?" her blood began to boil in rage. Just how could anyone do such a horrible thing to a bunch of defenseless pups? It baffled her._

_"I hope I get my hands on him" growled George. "I think we better take these pups to mum and dad." Said Ken. They quickly picked up the little ones and placed them onto their backs and walked back home…_

_Back with Ben and Cross…._

_Ben and Cross were in a cave wondering where Ken, George and Minney are. Cross had stayed behind to keep Ben from bumping into everything._

_"I wonder where those kids of ours went?" Said cross._

_"I hope they found good food." Said Ben._

_Cross smiled at Ben but noticed Ken, Minney and George returning. _

_"Hey kids" said Ben who was looking the wrong way. "Er, dad, we're right here" said George. Cross noticed the puppies on Ken and Minney's backs. _

_"What on earth?" Said a shocked Cross. _

_"We found them in the woods. A horrid German shepherd dumped them there, mother." Said Minney, putting the puppies down near Cross. _

_"These poor little dears." said Cross. "They need milk." Cross put them by her belly to have milk, as she had just finished nursing Weed, Joe and Yukimura after the three were given to them by Maria, Esmeralda, and Pheobus to be taken care of._

_"I wonder who that bastard was." Said George referring to the German shepherd they saw earlier." Now George you should know not to swear! And not in front of these poor babies." said Cross._

"_Sorry Mum." apologized George as he sat down, his head lowered almost to the ground. Cross licked her son as she checked the genders of the pups._

_All of them were female. "All girls? Rather unusual." she noted._

_Outside, the very German shepherd that had abandoned his puppies was inside the bushes, spying on them. Per Hougen's orders, he had been sent to spy on their family. He had also come to get rid of his ill-fated pups, sired by that bastard Matsu after a horrible orgy involving him and several other males. He felt used, discarded by his own lover as a mere toy for his own selfish gain. Not only that, but he was mated by his traitorous mate and was now expecting his pups. Was it his fate to be a bitch?_

"_Why even try to change my fate? It's no use, I'd be killed on the spot. No one would even give a shit."_

_With those words, he left, not knowing that he was seen by George. Of course, the brat ran up and attacked him, biting onto his neck. "Get off me, brat! Don't you know who the hell I am!?" George growled,_

"_I am the mate of Hougen, bitch!" as he said that, he shook the pup off and took off before the brat had another chance to attack him again…_

Present time with the Kofu Family…

Cross was shocked to see an old friend arrive at her den home-Kisaragi, who had gotten exhausted from the journey to this place. He locked eyes with her, "Cross, I need you to gather your family and meet up at Bill's territory. Gin's been kidnapped." Those words froze her to the core: Gin, kidnapped?! It seemed impossible and Kisaragi seemed to read her thoughts, "Yes. It is true. He's been kidnapped along with John. Ohu's been taken over."

That made her legs weak and she fell onto her belly. That made her more scared than she had ever been. Eventually, she got up with Kisaragi's help and went to gather her mate and children…


	11. Chapter 11

GDW AU chapter 11-Army reunion

A lone Doberman stood on top of the hill of his territory in Shikoku, awaiting the arrival of his friends from the Ohu army. His brother Sam and mate Peli stood behind him in support. Their leader had been kidnapped and they needed all the help they could get. Bill sighed as Chutora, heavily pregnant, walked up to his side and nuzzled him.

"How are you, Bill?" the brown Kai glanced at their soldiers, "…worried, "I'd bet. Gin's been taken to god knows where and we need all the help we can get. I hope Akame can find out where Gin is." he spoke, feeling the pups inside of him kick up a storm. Peli chuckled; she knew that feeling, as she was also pregnant with Sam's pups, nearly due like he was. Both of them could go into labor at any moment, further adding to the stress of Bill, leader of the Shikoku pack.

"Yes, Bill is worried, and so are all of us. Someone, god knows who, invaded Ohu and kidnapped Gin and John. I can't imagine what happened to the pups they just had, I hope they're not dead, the poor things. They shouldn't be suffering." she sighed; she knew she wouldn't get an answer anytime soon and she may never get one, but she couldn't help but ask every so often. Sam nodded, but didn't say anything.

The pack seemed to buzz with excitement as they talked about various topics, mainly ones about meeting their old war buddies after a few months.

"Hey Bill, they've arrived down in the town below. Should I send word to them and bring them here?" asked Sam in a cheerful voice, full of pep and vigor. His brother turned to him and nodded and Sam left to run down to town to inform his brother's friends where to meet up. As Sam ran down the hill, Bill saw one of his new pack mates Takuro sitting alone from the rest of the pack, not eating his kill from earlier.

"He's being emo again…great…" moaned Chutora as he kept look at the Blackmouth Cur male, his red fur standing out from his black and brown friends…if they could be called that. Peli sighed in irritation, "Well, go talk to him." she replied rather curtly and annoyed.

Chutora's mouth gasped wide open; he'd never heard the sweet female so pissed off before. "Well? Get going." she replied, as if she read his thoughts. He stammered and left down the hill…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuro frowned when he the pack leader's pregnant mate walk up to him.

"…What do you want, Chutora? What could possibly require you to speak to me, _brother of Kai_?" he slowly spoke as if the Kai was a nuisance to him. He smirked when he saw him twitch in anger; he liked to piss him off. He hated the guy a lot and wished he'd leave.

"Peli asked me to keep you company, asshole. But if you don't want me here, I'll just leave then. Good day to you, prick." he turned to leave when Takuro stopped him.

"Wait…"

Chutora turned to look at him,

"…Thanks for worrying…I guess…" he smiled, but then frowned and left to go elsewhere. As he left, Takuro watched him intently, as if he was watching every single movement he was making as he became smaller and smaller as he walked away. Ears twitched as the Blackmouth Cur began to reminisce of the past; the past of his childhood in his mother's pack. He was an outcast, hated by everyone for being the son of Buruge, a rogue male that had given the pack major headaches in the past, and would have been killed if he wasn't his mother's son.

_His mother; a proud Akita Inu named Chisato, was the leader and daughter of their previous leader, her father. She was only a yearling when her father had died from an illness; the very illness her mother had perished from not too long before paw._

_She had no choice but to lead, as all her other relatives had either died from wounds, infections or god knows what else, or they had left to start their own packs. Courted by many suitors, she was the most beautiful female in the pack. But she turned them all down, for she had her eyes set on a male that wasn't in their pack-Buruge._

_He was a handsome male, covered in scars and was seemingly invincible. But, he was forbidden to come into her territory, but that rule was broken multiple times, as their relationship grew and grew, first starting out as friends, and then becoming mates, eventually mating. But, their happiness was not to last…_

_The pack had found out about their affair and set out to punish their leader and kill Buruge for tainting their beloved lady._

_They found their leader and the rogue alone in the woods, snuggling and holding each other tightly in their arms, as the stench of sex hung in the air. _

_Enraged, the pack attacked without warning and gave Buruge no time to defend himself and he was soon killed by the pack._

_Chisato was horrified by what she had just seen, but couldn't do anything to stop her pack's rampage. They turned to glare at her for a moment, then took her back home, not even letting her bury her mate Buruge's body. When they had arrived back, she had been stripped of her power and was confined to her own den as a prisoner._

_Another female had taken leadership from her and made the order to kill any rogue in the area. Anyone who left was never allowed back or they too would be killed._

_Chisato was starved and was hardly fed anything and was only given a small amount of water. Many a time did she feel like she was going to die from this torture. But a small glimmer of hope came in the form of her son, Takuro. His birth made her feel like living again, but her happiness was cut short when one of the guards came and saw the small pup._

_He was taken away and left to die out in the open, but a kind-hearted but foolish female took pity on him and saved him, secretly giving him back to Chisato. She could not thank her enough and she was able to raise her son in secret. When he was almost a year old, word got out about Takuro._

_The pack was furious with the female who had saved him and she was executed for treason. The new leader was about to kill Takuro when Chisato intervened._

"_Please don't, he's my son!" she begged her, trying her hardest to have her son spared. The leader coldly replied, "I can not, he is the son of Buruge, Chisato. We can't have outsider blood in our pack, have you forgotten this?" she spoke of the harsh rules implemented after her takeover. Chisato gritted her teeth,_

"_Those rules are only meant to control everyone. Our pack is suffering from the effects of inbreeding!" she yelled, stomping her paw in the dirt to empisize her words. But the leader was not impressed with her comeback, and replied with these words._

"_I am disappointed in you, Chisato. I thought locking you up would make you see the error of your ways, but you are too far gone to be saved." She stared down at Takuro, who had pissed himself out of sheer fear. The leader stared down at the pup,_

"_If you wish for your bastard child to live…he has to leave the pack."_

_Chisato screamed for her not to exile her only son, but the pack refused to listen and in the evening, Takuro was exiled for good. Takuro, however, refused to leave and the leader attempted to kill him, but Chisato shielded him at the cost of her own life._

_Her sacrifice was in vain, as Takuro was beaten and dragged outside of their territory and left for dead._

_He wandered aimlessly, staying just outside his former pack's territory, a faint glimmer of hope still in his heart, hoping his mother would come for him. He wanted her to stay by his side and never leave. Being alone was something he hated greatly. Picked on by the rest of the pack puppies for looking like his father, Takuro hid behind his mother Chisato._

_But that had only made the teasing worse. If his mother hadn't been there for him, he would have been killed._

_Sadly and eventually, he gave up the false hope he had held in his heart that he would be taken back into the pack and soon, he left the area and never came back. Traveling across the lands, the youngster tried to get accepted into a pack, but everyone turned him away, giving many excuses to him. The worst one had thrown his way was that no one wanted a Blackmouth Cur, as that particular pack held a deep hatred for outsiders._

_When it seemed like he had lost hope and contemplated suicide_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi lead the small pack that he had and lead them along with Minazuki, Hazuki, and Uzuki. Along with them were Moss and his son Jaguar, Luke-one of the former platoon generals, and Kisaragi's 19 sons from his first mate.

They had made their way to the edge of the water that lay near the abandoned ship. He sighed; everyone was exhausted and needed to rest their paws. He glanced behind his shoulders and saw Minazuki with Sara and her siblings snuggled up next to him.

Hazuki and Jaguar were talking about their future pups, and Uzuki was fast asleep next to a barrel. Akame and their own pups were out hunting for food, leaving the father alone to watch over his pack.

"_I hope we can save the leader and John…"_ he thought.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin whimpered in pain; he couldn't take much more abuse from Sniper. He had been getting weaker from lack of eating and drinking, not to mention he had been getting nausea lately. He really hoped he was just sick and not…no, he shook his head furiously; that was false. It had to be! It had to be…. He had just given birth to Belle and her brothers only a few months ago, he couldn't con-

"Gin, are you okay? You seem pale. Please tell me if anything is wrong with you. I don't want you to feel like you have to carry this burden alone." said John as he crawled over to his mate and hugged him as best he could with his wounds. Twisted around John's left ankle was a rope, placed there to prevent the lovers from being able to touch one another, but little by little, John was able to stretch it out enough so he could comfort his hurting mate.

Gin silently cried into John's fur as much as he could, but no amount of crying could comfort Gin when he heard Sniper coming back…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey, ya made it! That's great, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up! My paws were hurting from standing for so long!" exclaimed Sam as he ran up to greet Kisaragi at the edge of the human town where their meeting point was. They exchanged greetings and Sam caught Kisaragi up on the current events.

"So, Hakuro and Kurotora are coming, along with Cross and Ben's family? Are you sure that they'll come? Cross just had pups a few months ago." Sam nodded; he knew that his brother-in-law's younger brother and his mate would come as soon as they were told what had happened. But it would take longer for Cross and her family to arrive. Kofu was _much_ farther away than Hokkaido was.

Walking back to Bill's home, they spoke about the other Ohu soldiers that could arrive. Bemu was with his family at the edge of Japan's east side and could arrive very quickly. He had a small pack, but they were very skilled in gathering information.

A pleasant breeze picked up, bringing the scent of cherry blossoms across the area. Everyone smiled, but remembered what they were here for-to come up with a plan to rescue Gin, John, and eventually Gajou and Ohu.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Bill watched as all his old war buddies came and sat down in the shrine, or anywhere else they could find a place to rest their aching paws. "Good, everyone's here. Now we can get down to business." he muttered, psyching himself up for a long and tiring speech to his friends. He just hoped his words alone would convince them to help.

Once everyone had settled down, Bill began to speak to everyone, in a calm yet stern voice.

"I thank you all for coming here to my home, we need all the help we can get in order to save the Leader and his mate." This was true; rescuing Gin and John was to be top priority, but this wouldn't be easy from what Kajitora had told him. From what the Kai told him, where Gin and John were being held was heavily guarded and difficult to get inside and outside. It wouldn't be easy to save both of them.

"So how are we supposed to rescue him when the place is heavily guarded? We'd be slaughtered!" yelled a Corgi male in both anger and fear as he shook. A few began to stare at him. Bill locked eyes with him and quickly answered his question, "That is why we are here; to discuss this matter in detail so that we may come up with a plan to save them." This answer pleased the Corgi and he became quiet. Bill moved on to the next soldier who had a question-a female Belgian Mallinois. Since the fall of Akakabuto, more females had signed up to become soldiers of Ohu in order to protect the peace their mates had earned.

"So, how was the condition of the leader when the Kai first saw him? Was he alright?" she asked with concern and worry. Gin was a close friend of her mother and she feared that he was in trouble. Fear filled her heart, but Bill soon answered her question.

"Kajitora said he was somewhat injured, but his wounds are not fatal, my dear friend." she relaxed, "You can rest easy." she soon settled down next to her old friend, Cross and her family. The Saluki had been invited and had come with Kisaragi and his family after he had ran all the way to her home alone. She, along with her mate and children, had come to save her beloved friend from captivity.

Eventually, the meeting ended and the pack separated into smaller groups of canines, each buzzing with talk and gossip.

Cross's group was talking about what to do to rescue Gin and John. Chutora, Bill, Kisaragi, and Takuro were a part of this group. A small female next to Cross spoke up, "Mother, why did someone kidnap uncle Gin? He didn't do anything wrong to anyone, so why…?" she seemed to shrink in sadness as she spoke those words. Her ears flattened against her head,

"Why…?" Cross gently hugged her daughter close into a hug and said, "…I wish I had the answer, sweetheart, but the truth is that there are many bad dogs in this world…" Her daughter stared at her as she spoke, ears no longer against her head and not upset anymore,

"…But what I do know is that Gin and John will be rescued very soon, my dear Tivana." Tivana calmed down and went to look at her elder sisters-

Naanda(The eldest one out of them all, a light blueish-brown color), Fabayo(The second oldest and a dark brown), Basa(The fourth born and her best friend, a light blue color), and lastly, Aisha(The middle child and a golden brown, completely unlike her sisters).

Each one was very close to George and Minney, the ones who had carried them to their mother. They all wanted to meet the one who had killed the demon bear as they had heard of the legends about him. Wanted to know him, wanted to learn his scent, wanted to just be with him.

But someone had taken that right away from them and they hated it so much.

"Really, we'll rescue them?" asked Aisha as she itched at the back of her left ear to get rid of an itch. Cross nodded, but before she could answer, Ben spoke up in a calming voice, "Yes, we will." he smiled and chuckled, hoping to ease their fears…but it wouldn't be so simple.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Back with Sniper…

The black Doberman was pleased with his pups that Lucy had birthed-two females and one male. The male looked like his mother, but was a charcoal black just like him. The perfect mix of his parents and the one who would lead his army when he retired. Lucy smiled up at him, a rare thing for her to do.

"I'd take it that my lord is pleased? With the pups? Or with me?" she inquired as she began to nurse the pups for the first time. The pups eagerly latched on to her nipples and began to suck with vigor. "Yes, I am pleased, Lucy dear. Especially the male…" he leaned down to get a close-up of his son, learning his scent.

"Yes, I am pleased as well. I have chosen a name for him. Would you like to call him…Ren?" she licked her mate's face as his smile turned into a malicious grin, making Lucy grin in turn.

"Yes, that is a perfect name for him. Ren, the leader of Ohu…and ruler of Japan…"

Outside in Gin's cell, the silver Akita was hurling in the corner of the room, removing what little he had just eaten today. John grew worried; these were the exact same symptoms that his lover had with his last two pregnancies. Horror began to fill him and he hoped it wasn't true…but that made his doubt grow bigger.

Gin soon stopped throwing up and looked at John with the most heartbroken look he had ever seen on his face…

"John…I think I'm pregnant…with Sniper's child…"


	12. Chapter 12

GDW AU chapter 12-Birth of Hougen's sons

Author's note: I think the dogs of Ohu would see Shiro as a god of some sorts, seeing as all their leaders came from his bloodline. Makes sense, right?

Hougen watched from his perch as his mate Victor went into labor with his children, his heirs to Ohu. Matsu watched right next to him, smirking evilly. He had also mated Victor and the Shepherd had gotten pregnant with his pups, but he had come back without them, the birth fluids still on his hips.

Needless to say, that didn't go over well with the Great Dane. He forced himself on his mate and now he was in labor with his pups. "Man, that bitch always gets the short stick, eh? Never getting a break from being bred like a little whore. Sucks to be him, eh?" snorted the Husky as Hougen glared at him with rage and anger. Matsu sweat dropped and scooted away from him…far away from him. He knew how bad the Great Dane could be if angered. He settled down in an area close to the wall, adjacent to the doorway so he could escape if needed. Hougen could decide to attack him at any moment.

"Fuck, this hurts like hell! Hougen, you better get your ass over here! I'll kill you for doing this to me! Your death has been a long time coming!" screamed Victor as he felt a major contraction hit him. Yet no one would come over to comfort the Shepherd, he was too violent for anyone to come closer to him. Yet, he needed comfort; he had been raped by his own mate and was giving birth to his pups.

"Help me! Anyone! Please, help me! I can't take the pain!" he yelled, tears coming down from his eyes as he felt the first pup come into the world-a girl. She squealed and flailed around until one of Hougen's friends came to check on the pup. After he was done, he placed at Victor's tit for it to nurse.

Victor's labor went on into the night and three more pups were born, all male and they looked just like him. That gave Victor some comfort to ease his pain. Soon, Hougen came over to get a good look at his daughter and sons. He smirked when he saw the eldest son. He had his father's spots and mother's colors.

Victor was hesitant to let the father of his pups look at them. He didn't know what he would do to him or them. "He's a fighter, this one." he chuckled, "Good, you pleased me with this son, Victor, sweetie. I'll come to check up on him later. I hope you make more wonderful pups for me!" he licked him and he flinched in horror. The air around him seemed to grow heavy and his head fell to the floor. As his vision grew weaker, he heard him talk to someone, but couldn't make it out before he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, Victor was very weak and it took him a lot of time to even move his head slightly to see what was going on around him. The air was cold; had he been moved to a different area in the territory? Hougen did have a big territory after all; it wasn't impossible to have been moved to a colder area.

Soon, he sensed his pups squirming at his belly and he slowly moved so he could nurse them. Briefly did he think of his pups that had been sired by Matsu, but he shrugged his head and dispersed those thoughts. They were dead; no doubt about it. They couldn't have survived, even if that Saluki mix had saved them. The bitch had no milk; just how could they have lived?

…Just how could they have lived…?

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tivana looked up at the night sky; she couldn't sleep. The reason? She was having dreams about a dog she'd never met before, one that looked like her and her sisters a little bit. The brown fur of that male German shepherd seemed to haunt her. She talked about it with her brother George, but he seemed to freeze up and touched his scars over his left eye. Had he gotten them from that Shepherd?

Did he know about him at all? She looked over to her right to ask him, but he was asleep, drooling and paws twitching. "_He's no help to me like this, guess I'll ask someone else who's awake."_ thought the child as she woke up and began to sneak out of the small den her parents made for the night.

Outside, the air was very cold, making Tivana shiver in response as she felt the wind pick up. Now she was beginning to understand why everyone was inside; it was freezing! She made a mental note to hurry up her little quest and she began to walk again on the cold, wet dirt below her paws. The night went on as Tivana asked the few dogs that were awake at this time of night, during guard duty the question that had been plaguing her for days.

But no one had the answer for her; they all turned her away and told her to go to sleep. Soon, Tivana's body grew sleepy and she made her way back into the family den and quickly feel asleep.

George, who been asleep before Tivana left, had just woken up and had noticed that Tivana had been outside of the den. "Just what was she doing outside at this late at night?"

He shook his head, "She must have gone to relive herself, I guess…" he muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Hours later during sunrise, the whole army had woken up to start their plan to rescue Gin, John, and their paradise. Their first step was to check out the nearest town where someone had seen Smith and his two sons.

A rumor had gone out saying that Gin's children were in hiding there, prompting Cross to tell her family to head out there with Kisaragi's pack to check out if the pups had survived. Cross, after she had finished nursing the three had given them to her old friend and his new mate to protect. James and his family, new to the Ohu army, had also joined with them to protect the three pups.

Cross didn't know James's parents all too well, all she knew about them was that they used to be pet dogs and that they wanted to live in the wild as their masters had all died from an unknown cause. Jim, James's father had been hit the hardest as both his parents, Jin and Rara and Alice's parents, Kiniro and Kaze had been murdered. The worst thing was the murderer had raped Kiniro.

Cross felt sorry for Alice; she too, had been forced to mate with someone she didn't love in order to have purebred pups. The litter of five had been separated from her when Akakabuto had nearly killed her. She shook her head; they were dead now for sure. Worrying about the past would just distract her.

She picked up the pace, her paws kicking up dust and small tiny rocks, but she wouldn't stop walking until she had arrived at the human town where her leader had been born. "Cross dear, you've been walking nonstop for hours, do you want me to carry you?" asked Ben as he came up to nuzzle her, he sighed softly and looked her in the eyes with worry. He knew his mate wanted to check if the pups she had nursed for their leader had survived,

Cross shook her head,

"No, I'm fine." she panted, unintentionally showing that she WAS tired to her mate as he watched her, "Let's keep going, Ben. Please-!" she had no time to finish her sentence before Ben threw her onto his back and smiled warmly at her, making her blush red. She glared at him,

"…I could have walked the rest of the way there, y'know. I'm not fragile." she stated as Ben began to walk forward with her on his back, humming to himself. She sighed when he did not reply; Ben could be very weird sometimes, even to her. Her last mate had not been this odd, he always got right to the point of the matter during…whatever their relationship could be called.

He left after the pups were born, as per his part of the deal for his genetic material. Her owner at the time made sure to take care of her, but in the end, he abandoned her and her friends to die when her pups were a year old. She was the only one to survive the horrific, bloody battle, and was for some reason or another, unable to return home to her children.

Her heart sank when she was finally able to return home, but her pups were missing. She looked all over, but they were nowhere to be found.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin felt like killing himself at that moment; he just found out he was pregnant with Sniper's pup. He felt violated in every way, the Doberman had told him that he had done this so that he would have an heir to Ohu in an attempt for more power, but his mate Lucy quickly punished him; she would not have the pup live beyond birth she said out of jealousy, she just wouldn't allow it, but Sniper snarled and threatened to kill her pups if she didn't submit to him. Begrudgingly, she shut up about the matter. She, however, would not let her mate near the filthy Akita again as part of her agreement to shut up about the matter.

John felt horrible as well; he had failed to protect his mate when he needed him the most. "Gin…we need to get out of here NOW." Gin looked at John in his eyes, "…Lucy won't keep up her end of the bargain for long, she will come after you soon." he said, wincing as he got up and dragged his injured body to the hole in the wall where he knew a old friend of his would be-Hook.

Hook had been drafted into Sniper's army by force and was pretending to be loyal to him and so far, it was working. "Hey Hook…I need your help." Movement could be heard and soon, a Labrador mix came over, leaning down to speak with John in a whisper.

"Yes, what is it, John-sama?" he whispered. He glanced behind him to make sure no one loyal to Sniper was around. John replied, "Can you find a way to get us out of here?" he looked back at Gin, who had calmed down though was still nervous. "Gin's no longer safe here, Lucy could kill him at any moment, so please…please get him out of here…" he hissed, baring his fangs out of hatred towards the Mastiff female. Hook nodded without saying anything and began to silently dig at the dirt near their prison. "It might take me a while, but I'll get you out of here." said Hook as he began to dig.

Eventually, he asked for the help of his friends, Lefty, Tomi and Roshi to help speed up the process. Soon, the hole was dug up and the four helped the couple get out of the hole. Hook looked around, "I made sure that the guards here got drunk enough on berry juice before we came here. Pretty clever of me, heh?" he said with a smirk as the six made their way towards the forest where they could run for it.

Roshi cursed, "…I think that your plan failed, Hook…" Behind them was the Mastiff, no longer pregnant and pissed off, charging right towards them. "Book it NOW!" At that demand, John and Gin ran for safety as fast as they could, not realizing that Hook and his friends hadn't followed them. When they did realize, they were too far away to do anything about it.

Gin winced, "…she killed them all…didn't she?" he said, barely auditable to his mate as they slowed to a walk, not stopping since they had fled from Lucy. John didn't answer; he didn't know at all if they were killed or not…he couldn't answer his mate's question. He looked up at the sky, full of clouds and it seemed it was about to rain soon. The wind seemed chilly and the wind started to pick up, sending leaves into their faces. John soon led his mate under a tree stump so that they could stay dry from the oncoming rainstorm. He pulled Gin closer and licked his face, "Shh, I won't let them hurt you…I'm sure Hook and the others are fine…

With Hook…

He limped away into the forest after he had managed to knock out Lucy. Sniper would have his head for this if he was caught, but he kept limping along next to Roshi, Lefty, and Tomi. Matsu had been the one to find Lucy when she was knocked out, leaving the Labrador to cut his throat so he couldn't yell for help.

"Damnit, that was too fucking close for comfort. Shiro-sama must have been watching out for us…" breathed Roshi as he helped Hook stay on his paws, he too, was injured on his left shoulder yet he ignored his pain to help Hook. The Pitbull hated to fight, but had no choice if he had wanted to save Hook and his two friends.

"Yeah, but we survived. Ain't that good, man?" asked Lefty, trying his hardest to cheer up the atmosphere so it wasn't so gloomy. The mutt tried to lead his friends onto the same path that he had assumed John and Gin had taken, based on the fact that Tomi had found their scents, barely there as the rain had almost snuffed it out.

Tension filled their minds as they stumbled to where John and Gin were hiding and were relived to see that they were both okay…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Great sighed; he was bored and he could do nothing to cure it right now. Uzuki was sleeping on his back and made the Great Dane unable to get up or do anything for fear he would wake up the Husky. His mate was resting after a heavy lovemaking session and had fallen asleep.

"_Great, my back's gonna end up sorer than usual by the time he wakes up from his sex-induced nap!"_

Great eventually decided to slowly inch his mate off of his back and by the time he did so, it was nighttime outside his den. The stars outside were magnificent to him; they shone like the sun and he loved it. Hardly befitting a large dog like him, but he didn't care.

He walked outside and looked up at the stars, thinking of all his comrades that had died during the war a few months ago.

Benizakura, Kirikaze, Jinnai, Akame's mate, his own parents, John's brother Harmonia and his two sisters Trisha and Gina, and Gin's own father Riki, his leader. All of them, they had given up their lives for peace…and it was being threatened again so soon, it angered him and he wished he could do something about it now. "No use bitching about it, we'll rescue Gin when we come up with a plan…"

Little did he know his leader and best friend had gotten out, but their hell was only beginning…


	13. Chapter 13

GDW AU chapter 13-Gift or curse?

Gin sighed; he had just found out he was pregnant with Sniper's pup and half-wished he'd miscarry to get rid of it and the shame he held inside his heart. Oh, how badly did he wish it was John's pup. His mate held him closer and licked the tears he didn't even know he was shedding from his eyes.

"It will be okay, Gin. If you don't want to raise this pup, we'll give it up to the humans to raise, okay?" asked John, his voice cracking as he said those words. Gin nodded slightly as he smiled, thinking of his children.

Soon, Hook and the others found him and the six males walked away from Sniper's territory, and from Gajou. Their home; where they should have had peace, but it was taken from them by Gin's rapist. The other four vowed to protect their true leader at all costs,

"I know of a place where we be safe. It's at my friends place, Hiro and Reika are my old friends from my puphood." spoke Hook as he took the lead and kept talking as night fell upon the world,

"They have a litter on the way too, Gin." he added, hoping to cheer him up and lift his spirits. The Akita nodded as he looked at his new friend, his eyes full of sincerity and kindness. Tomi and the others kept watch outside incase any of Lucy's soldiers came looking for Gin and John. They all knew that Lucy would kill them, despite her mate's orders not to do so. Her jealousy was her one fatal flaw; it always took over when she hated someone that was close to Sniper. She wanted him all to herself.

Back with the Mastiff, Lucy was in a rage of anger towards Sniper when she found out Gin was pregnant with his unborn pup, "You cheated on me! You bastard, you fucking bastard! You said he was just a toy, but you couldn't hold in your lust for other males, huh?" Sniper was calm and kept quiet as his mate kept ranting at him,

"Lucy, I merely taught that bastard not to mess with you." he lied, hoping to use the fact she was exiled from Ohu for her jealously over Sakura's beauty and Terry's death. He knew that Terry had been killed by bears and Sakura was merely the mate of a lower soldier that had somehow pissed her off.

Lucy stared at him, "He exiled you for no reason, he lied to you about who killed Terry, and he lied to you about Sakura's reason for staying in Ohu. He's a liar and I took it upon myself to teach him not to mess with a beauty like you." he caressed her cheek as she calmed down, believing his lies and she soon stepped off him, crying in shame.

Not too far away, Hougen's mate Victor was listening in on the conversation.

"_Could the bitch be any more stupid? Genba wasn't this dumb…"_ he thought, looking outside the small hole in the wall, thinking of his mate's brother and wondered how he was doing. Hougen was a sick bastard and even had flirted with his own brother, disgusting just about everyone in his platoon. But no one stopped him from hurting Genba until he left.

Some of Genba's closest friends had died so he'd be able to escape, and Hougen just…ate them like they were prey. He truly was not sane.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So what will we do now? Genba's a new mom and the humans won't do shit!" cursed Belle as she looked at the Great Dane as his new son, nursing on his belly. Genba looked ashamed of his son, looking so much like his father so that he hardly looked at him at all. Sakura tried to help him by convincing him that he was just stressed out from the birth that he had not known was going to happen.

"I was scared too when I was in labor, Genba." she paused as he turned to look at him, "But my dear Smith was there for me, along with my friends, so I turned out okay. We were there for you too…you're not alone, Genba. You have all of us to support you." said the white Akita, wiping the tears that were coming down his face.

He saw Weed, Yukimura, Joe, Belle, Tin Tin, Mike, Gin Jr, and John Jr all looking at him in worry. GB and Jin were elsewhere in the room, taking care of Wedelle and Smith. He sighed; he really didn't deserve this, he was the younger brother of Hougen and mother to his son.

He was a filthy male!

(Knock, Knock) Someone had started to knock on the door, causing Fuji to stand up, "I'll get it for you." No one knew who exactly she was referring to, but she forced the door open and stared at the person…or dog who had been knocking on the door-Cross, her old friend.

She had a smile on her face, "Sorry, Fuji-chan, I really hope I'm not intruding on your home like this. But I need your help." she stated, shuffling her paws in a nervous manner. Fuji nodded without saying anything and welcomed the Saluki mother inside.

"So what seems to be the matter, Cross-sama? You seem troubled?" asked Hiyan as he dropped a bowl of dog food in front of her and sat adjacent to her. Everyone had gathered around in a circle to listen to what Cross had to say.

"You may have or have not heard around town, but there seems to be a problem about Gajou's takeover." she began to tell the tale about how Gin and John were kidnapped, went into detail about how Sniper had come back and took over, and even spoke about Hougen's horrible sexism towards females.

"They're taking every female or submissive male they can find and hoard them in Gajou. It's appalling." spoke Ben, shaking his head in disappointment. The Great Dane coughed, "It's great to see all of the Leader's children safe and sound with their grandmother. Seems like both litters are getting to know one another." he said, glancing over at all of the kids.

"Yes, it's quite a surprise to know I'm a grandmother already, I'm still able to have children of my own too. Gin's only a young teen now and to be a mother at this young age…it amazes me really." she sighed in blissful happiness.

Weed came over and asked, "Is mom and dad safe? You said they were being held there." he let his ears droop. Then Belle reminded him that Gin and John had been there when they were last there themselves. "Oh…sorry sister, I forgot about that." he said, sitting by his grandmother and snuggling closer.

"Last that we heard from Kajitora…Gin and John seemed to have escaped." Everyone focused on what Cross was saying, "…But we don't know where they are, or where they went to. What we do know is that they had help getting out, most likely from a soldier in Sniper's pack."

Fuji swallowed her fear and asked, "…Do you know where Gin might go? I need to know." she gulped.

Cross shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know, none of us know where he would go. We've gotten no word from him since his capture." she replied distainfully, looking away and avoiding Fuji's gaze.

For the first time in a while, no one said anything. It was a while later until they heard scraping at the door, and it sounded rather frantic to the group of dogs. Weed got up and went towards the door, "I'll get it for you guys…" he said, opening the door.

No one expected to see Gin standing there, half-supporting his injured mate John, or the four males standing behind them…


	14. Chapter 14

GDW AU chapter 14-Reunion with Pups

Gin smiled with joy as he hugged his children, tears coming out of his eyes as he licked each one of them. It was the first time they had seen him and their father in a long time, but it was the first time for Weed, Joe and Yukimura, for they had been taken as newborn pups to safety away from Gajou. Weed was loving how much his mother looked like him and Joe, but Yukimura took after their father John, with his eye patches and black forehead spots.

Weed was a mix of the two, he had his mother's forehead spots, his fur color, his father's black patches over his eyes, back, and paws. He was like his mother in personality in some ways and like his father in others. Yukimura was like his father in every way and Joe was like Gin.

"Mom, you're okay! Thank goodness you and dad got out of there alive and unharmed!" yelled Tin Tin as he ran up to Gin to get a hug. Mike rolled his eyes, Belle shrugged and Gin Jr and John Jr merely went over and politely said hello. John, however, was unsure of how to give the news that Gin was pregnant with Sniper's child out of rape. Would Belle or the other pups even understand what rape meant?

Gin Jr saw the serious look on his father's face and asked if he was okay, gently touching his paw in concern. John snapped out of his daze and lied,

"Yeah, Gin Jr, I'm fine, just tired from all that walking we did." he gave his son a lick on his head and sat down to rest a bit better. Cross soon came over and asked,

"Hey John…" she whispered in his ear to avoid anyone overhearing them,

"The Leader seems to be…" she paused, waiting for John's reply, "…Pregnant again, right? But…" she glanced at Gin,

"Don't tell me…" she paled as John reluctantly nodded, affirming what Cross had suspected. Her face began to pale in horror; it was just like when she had her first litter. When her five pups were born weeks later, it took her forever to come and love them.

Her four daughters and her only son were her whole world back then before Akakabuto came along and separated her from them. Being forced to carry them to term, and then loving them and losing them crushed her. Never again did she go back to her owner's home. He had left her and her only friends to die and die her friends did.

If it hadn't been for Riki and Ben, she would have died.

Not long after that, she had gotten pregnant again with Ben's pups during the war, forced to sit out for the rest of it. She had two sons and a daughter and it reminded her of her old litter. When she learned that the Leader Gin and his mate John expecting their first litter, she was thrilled that her pups would have playmates.

Sadly, just after they were born, Gajou had been attacked by Sniper's forces. Cross had been informed that the pups were still in the nursing stage and offered to feed them until they were weaned, when they would be passed off to Smith and his mate Sakura.

John sighed as he looked at his mate Gin, who was hugging and talking with his mother Fuji and his two brothers.

"He'll tell them when he feels most comfortable. You can't rush this sort of thing; he'll talk soon." he said, resting his head on the floor of the house and closing his eyes.

Cross sensed this was the end of the conversation and left to go talk to Gin and the rest of his family. She needed to know what had happened with them…

Elsewhere, Kisaragi, Uzuki, Minazuki, Hazuki, Great, and Hakuro were ready to go save their leader and John. After they had knocked out all of the guards, Uzuki went inside the hole on the side of the shed while everyone waited outside for him and to keep an eye out for any of Lucy or Sniper's soldiers. The weather was cloudy and it drizzled a little bit, but no rain came down, nor did any soldiers come around. It was if the place had been abandoned by Sniper for good.

Hakuro sat down and began to itch his back,

"This is getting very boring." he said with a flick of his tail as Great stared at him blankly. The Great Dane soon spoke,

"…Something about this feels…off somehow. We've never been attacked once since we've come here to save Gin. Doesn't that seem odd to you, Hakuro? They may have set up a trap. We should-…"

He was cut off when Uzuki came running out of the shed,

"Gin's not in there, and neither is John!" he yelled, out of breath and the scent of sweat dampening his fur, making him look much smaller than normal. Kisaragi came over and peeked inside,

"You're right, both of them aren't there at all…just where did Sniper take them?" he looked around.

Minazuki sniffed around and found a plethora of pawprints,

"They went this way. But there's about four other scents alongside theirs, so some other dogs went with them. I can only hope that they aren't loyal to Sniper or Hougen…"

After they all searched the area for Gin and John, they decided to go find Smith to see if he knew where the leader was…

"Gin, just where are you?" someone muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…Oh god, my son, that's what happened to you while that horrid Sniper held you and John captive? He hurt you like that?" asked Fuji in horror as Gin finally told what happened to him and John while being held hostage. He fought the urge to break down and cry into his mother's fur like he did while he was a pup months ago.

Hook and his friends told their side of the story while they were there. They had been forced to work for the Doberman and his pack when their homes had been taken over and their human masters had been killed and eaten.

"My brother Kuro was a skilled fighter, but even he couldn't kill Sniper. The bastard snapped his jaw and he died a slow, painful death." He looked away in tears as Roshi comforted him.

John then told how Sniper's appearance had changed.

"He's got metal legs now, his muzzle's been torn up and his ears are both gone. He's got a mate in Lucy now and most likely has pups with her already by now…" he sighed and shook at the memory of when he first saw Sniper's new body.

Smith stood up in shock,

"Lucy!? Terry's old mate?! That Mastiff!? She's working with him!?" he had many questions, but his son GB calmed him down with a touch of his paw. One glance from his son was enough to make him sit back down and stay quiet.

"Yes, THAT Lucy…she's come back and has turned traitor to Ohu, the bitch. She's got at least three pups from what I've seen or heard around there…not to mention she's obsessed with him, she won't stop talking about him and she's killed a few females just for looking at him lustfully. She's not the kind female we took in alongside Terry." muttered Gin, who seemed to be feeling much better than he had been in a long while. No longer did the fact he had been raped or that he was pregnant with Sniper's pup scare him; he had recovered thanks to the love of his family and children. He would be okay.

Jin tilted his head as his little sister Wedelle gnawed on his paw, "Three pups? What genders? And what colors are they?" he asked, curious.

"Two females, one male. The male is black like Sniper and the two females are brown like Lucy. From what I know, they don't have names yet…" spoke Gin as he rested his body next to a food bowl.

Fuji grabbed the bag of kibble her son loved as a child and tore it open to pour some food in the bowl. As the kibble went in, he asked his mother,

"Hey mom, will this pup end up like Sniper? Act like him, talk like him? Will it be a carbon copy of him?" he asked somewhat timidly. Fuji responded by grooming her son's head.

"It won't if all of us have anything to say about it, Gin. The pup will end up fine, even if it looks like its father. You have John after all, and all of your friends. There is no need to worry. If you don't want to raise it, we can give it to the humans." she said smiling.

Hours went by as the dogs spent the night in Daisuke's home. Before, the dogs would have been reluctant to ask the humans for help, but now, they were allies.

Daisuke was being very helpful to Gin's friends.

Elsewhere where Genba was staying inside a private room, he was nursing his daughter. She had spots just like Genba did, "Oh my little Mira, why did you have to be born like this? I just want you to be happy, my little one." he licked his small daughter as she nursed off of his chest. He let out a sigh.

"So you named her Mira, huh Genba? That's a good name for her." commented Yuko as she came inside the room with Belle following right behind her. Genba forced himself to smile and nodded, replying to her sentence. The three sat down for a while and talked to each other. Genba brought up the point on how Belle and her brothers escaped…

"I gave her the time to escape by distracting my brother and Sniper; I wasn't sure if I could pull off a distraction for long enough, but it did work." he said tiredly and weak, looking at the lone daughter of John and Gin, who looked back at the Great Dane and smiled, replying with another thank you.

Belle did owe Genba her life and she wanted to repay him by any means necessary, but he kept turning down her offers every time, saying he didn't want to be repayed, but that never stopped Belle from trying anyway. The mutt rested her head on her friend's back and soon fell into slumberland, making both Yuko and Genba smile…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"…So Gin and John have escaped with the help of Hook and his friends, yes? I'm rather disappointed in you, Hougen, you let them get away without even trying to stop them. And you're my best soldier? Hmph, you displease me." spat Sniper as he circled around the Great Dane who was rather nervous after he had been summoned to the base of his leader. Hougen had tried to cover up the fact that some of his own soldiers had betrayed him by helping the enemy to escape, but Lucy had found out and beat him up pretty good. Everyone was surprised that he could summon the strength to walk all this way with wounds like his. Many tried to help him, but he snapped at them and even killed one male.

"…How was I supposed to know my own soldiers would defect like this? I'm not psychic, Sniper. Maybe you should have hired better soldiers, eh?" he teased his boss, just waiting for a response.

Sniper raised an eyebrow and mimicked the last part of Hougen's sentence,

"Hired better soldiers, eh? (Growls) Trying to cover up for your failures again, I see. You never think ahead, always charging forward like a fool!" he snarled, making everyone but Lucy wince in fear, tucking their tails in between their legs in a sign of total submission. Lucy watched from a distance as she nursed her pups and thought about what had happened to Gin. She was so close to getting rid of him but Victor and Matsu had been too stupid to realize that Hook and his friends had betrayed them. And that made her angry.

"_I lost my chance to kill Gin and that unborn freak of nature my mate sired upon him, but I will not worry. I have all the time in the world to kill that pup. No one carries Sniper's children but me. No one…no one but me."_ she thought…

A few feet away from her, Victor was watching his mate get royally bitched at, amused by this whole scene. At his stomach were his four pups-three males and one daughter.

The daughter he had named Miki, and his three sons were named by their father Hougen, Shane, Shin, and Aki. His lastborn son was named after the eldest son of Alice. Shane was the only one he really cared for, but he had no time to abandon them like he had with Matsu's pups and it annoyed him.

What's worse, he had heard a rumor that the pups had been found and were all alive and were most likely aware that they had been abandoned and knew who he was. That, he thought, could not happen. He wouldn't allow those girls to live…

…But his new pups would prove to prevent him from seeking revenge for a while…


	15. Chapter 15

GDW AU Chapter 15-Deceit and Accusations/Hell breaks loose in Hokkaido

"So…" spoke Sniper in a curtly manner to Hougen and Kamakiri, his fangs showing. "How goes the invasion of Japan?" he turned to face Kamakiri, who lead a pack in Kishu of about 100. His timid mate stood behind him with their three sons, each one looking like their father in terms of looks and personality.

Kamakiri laughed in amusement and eagerly repiled, "Oh, great! Those weakling youngsters were no match for my pack! They fell like flies! Even the mighty Kyoushiro Shirogane couldn't handle me! He was helpless!" he laughed again until he coughed a bit. Hougen rolled his eyes in annoyance; he really hated being partnered with the Irish wolfhound and his facial expression showed his displeasure. Sniper was amused by his reaction, to say the least.

Hougen spoke next without Sniper asking him a question. The Doberman was angered that the Great Dane spoke out of turn, but said nothing and kept quiet.

"Hmph, it's not going so well back at Gajou…First, my brother gets away and now my base is being attacked by assassins from the human town nearby! Sniper-sa-!" he was cut off when Sniper snarled in rage, furious that Hougen was not doing so well. He expected too much from his generals and this one was failing him greatly. He was half-tempted to kill him right now, but some part of him held back.

He had other plans for Hougen, and he would use them to test Hougen to see if he was worthy of staying anyone. Yes, his plan would be great…

He stood up straight, "I will forget your previous failure on one condition, Hougen…" he smirked, "I want you to go to the human town and find Gin. One of my subordinates told me he was there along with some of the Ohu soldiers…" he said, with an unusual smile that unnerved Kamakiri somewhat.

"I will go right now then…" replied Hougen as he left the room, pushing the door open enough to get out. Kamakiri watched him leave,

"Hmph, fool. The assignment I just gave him is a suicide mission. The humans will kill him for sure. He is of no more use to me now, I've washed my paws of him." said Sniper as he got up and walked past the stunned and horrified Kamakiri.

"My pups need training…" was the only thing Kamakiri could make out from Sniper's muttering.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

With the Ohu army…

Gin looked at his army all 750 of them. Many had died during that final battle and had reduced their numbers to this small number. Sniper most likely had twice what Gin's army did. They needed help, to gather soldiers again. He sighed and sat down, feeling the pup inside him kick a little. He forced himself to smile; John loved the pup, but he wasn't so sure he would be able to love it.

He shook his head of the murderous thoughts he was getting and began to talk to Kisaragi and Cross about what to do next. But his friend told him something unexpected,

"Hakuro had to go back to Hokkaido for an emergency. Some of his sons are having trouble because of Lucy's troops. I hope it ends quickly…Hakuro's had enough hell in his life." said Kisaragi as he walked back and forth, pacing a pattern into the grass.

Cross soon explained what had happened before Hakuro had left. The husky had just come back with the others who had been searching for Gin when one of his children Haka came up and told him what had happened.

While Hakuro had left with his pack to go fight with the Ohu army, Lucy's secret army had come and invaded the place, killing anyone who defied them, even humans. "Almost no humans live there now, it's like a ghost town. I hate what my owner did to me, but not all humans deserve this fate of death."

Gin kept listening,

"Now, this is only a theory of mine, but what I think Sniper and Lucy are up to…is to kill all the humans. I've heard from them many times that they wanted the humans to die…but why, I don't know Gin." she sighed as she saw the smile on Gin's face, but it seemed forced.

This made her worry, "…Are you having any nightmares, Gin?" she asked. When she was pregnant with her first litter, she often had nightmares of her first mate forcing himself on her…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Elsewhere with some unknown dogs…

"Hey Yukiko, I told you not to do that! We've passed this rock five times now!" yelled her darker half-sister Yukari as she made everyone stop to rest and get a drink of water and some food. The other five dogs with the two girls were Cross's old children from her pet days.

Aru was the lone male and the eldest pup out of the litter. He and his four sisters were at least five years old. He, unlike his sisters, hated Cross because he believed she had left them for good. Despite all the rumors he had heard telling him otherwise, he didn't believe that the mother whom he thought had abandoned them would be a soldier in the Ohu army and find another mate and have pups with him.

He even heard that she had adopted five German Shepherd puppies. If she had time to have more pups, then why didn't she come back for them?

Why? He asked himself that question everyday.

"Hey brother! Come over! Quick!" yelled Draga, the second pup out of their litter. He ran over and peeked through the bush his siblings were looking through. What he saw shocked him: it was Cross…and another male dog, an Akita Inu to be exact…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Suzaku was in deep shit; some army had come and invaded Hokkaido while his father Hakuro was out. Several of his brothers were already killed and he wasn't sure if his mother or the rest of his brothers were still alive. He had managed to escape Hokkaido and run towards Shikokku near the dog rings. He hoped that some of his father's old friends here would be able to help.

Musashi and his son now lived there along with Jaguar and his new son. His son had yet to be given a name, Jaguar said he was still stuck on that part, but he loved his son anyway.

The young husky swerved around a pole as he made his final dash towards the place he hoped was right-the dog ring. He was about to dash inside the building when he was stopped by a large Malamute. "Oh no…" he muttered in horror; this Malamute was the one who had killed his three brothers and now…he was after Suzaku. The Malamute grinned in a malicious manner, "Thought you'd be able to escape now, did you, Suzaku of Hokkaido?" he said, walking towards the Husky male as Suzaku walked backwards.

"I never let my prey get away from me, never do I let them just run from me. But I don't just kill them outright, no, it wouldn't be fun that way. Now, what will you do: scream…or fight?" he asked, raising his paw to hit Suzaku.

He waited for the death blow…but it never came. "Let go of me!" Suzaku opened his eyes to see a Tosa Inu female holding the Malamute by the neck, strangling him slowly.

"Leave sweety, I can handle this bastard." she stated, proceeding to toss the male into the wall of a fence. Suzaku took no time in getting the hell out of that place. He hid underneath a car and it seemed like forever before the fighting stopped.

"You can come out now, dearie. He's dead." those two sentences made Suzaku confused, but he came out from underneath the car and met his savior face to face. "Thanks…" that was all he could say before he passed out from exhaustion.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

He woke up hours later in a cage that had been left open. He saw his savior grab a bowl of kibble and place it in front of him. "You're finally awake, boy." she said as she lay down and told him to eat. Suzaku was famished and began to devour the food in front of him.

"I've never seen you here before, boy, why did you come here? This has gotten rather nasty lately, so most folks have left…" she spoke when he had finished eating. He listened as she spoke of how much of a ghost town Shikkoku had become after Sniper's forces had invaded. Even the humans had locked themselves inside their homes and shot any dog that came near them that wasn't one of their pets.

"I came here to get help from my father's old war buddies. Have you heard of the name Musashi?" he asked after a while had passed. The female nodded, but said Musashi had left with his pack to go to Ohu after it was no longer safe for them to stay here. Suzaku was crushed by this answer.

"…So no Ohu soldier is here anymore…hey, what's your name?" he asked. The Tosa responded with, "Kyra, lone daughter of Benizakura…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Haka was scared; her father wasn't here and her half-brothers were dead. All of them, dead…except for Suzaku who had escaped and left for help in Shikkoku.

She had hidden Suzaku's two sons, Timmy and Krillin with a old friend named Jenna nearby in a shed occupied by humans. Every part of her prayed for their safety along with Suzaku's. Now the only thing left for her to do was get the hell out of here, but many soldiers blocked her path.

Slowly but surely, she made her way out of the underground caverns that would lead out of her home and ran as silently as she could to avoid alerting them of her presence. The Husky mix dashed through the woods around her home and ran towards the shed she left her half-nephews.

She quickly checked up on them and told them to come with her. She took the two pups and put them on her back and ran towards Shikkoku where her only surviving half-brother was staying.

But she did not expect to crash into her own father.

"Haka!? You're safe, and so are my grandsons! Oh, thank the stars you are all alive!" he said, hugging them all tightly.

"Of course we're alive! We're Hokkaido soldiers, after all grandpa!" said Timmy as he hugged his father tightly as Krillin smiled at his grandpa. Haka looked at her nephews, and then at her father, who asked why she was here in Shikoku. "I had to get out of that hellhole, it's a total nightmare! And…"

She paused, not wanting to break the horrible news of her half-brothers' deaths. Hakuro saw the look in her face and came to his own conclusion and asked, his voice barely stable. "Are…my sons…dead?"

Haka said nothing and Hakuro fell down on his stomach in disbelief. He put his head down in the dirt and began to sob uncontrollably. At that moment, a voice called out.

"Hey, Hakuro-sama! Where-!" one of his soldiers-a Corgi, ran up and skidded to a full stop when he saw Haka and his boss's grandsons standing there. "Hakuro-sama? What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to his boss and placed a gentle paw on his shoulder. Eventually, Hakuro stopped crying long enough to look up at his soldier. Dirt had mixed in with all the tears he had cried.

Hakuro didn't need to say a single word; the Corgi understood what his boss's heartbroken expression alone. "I…came…to tell you…that…Suzaku is alive…" slowly spoke the Corgi. Hakuro stopped crying as what his friend said slowly sunk in his mind. "Suzaku's alive? Where is he?" he asked softly, getting up off the ground. Haka brushed off the dirt from her father's face. He thanked her and the five left for Shikoku…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Looks like we've got company…" said Kyra as she stood up and walked outside, Suzaku right behind her. He was filled with relief to see it was his father, his two sons, and his half-sister walking up with one of his dad's soldiers. "Father, you're alive!" he yelled, running to his father and hugged him, crying tears of joy and relief. Hakuro and the others hugged him back…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

In Hokkaido…

"Man, this place is empty…" muttered a Doberman as he walked around a little bit. One of his brothers snorted and replied, "Of course, Father sent the best soldiers he has…us, of course. No one else could have killed all of those husky males so efficiently." he finished with a chuckle. His elder brother glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thunder, I know you better then that, you only killed one of them! I killed at least five of them bastards!" he yelled back. "Easy Lector, easy. I was only pointing out the obvious…" giggled Thunder as he walked beside his darker muzzled brother. The elder brother Lector shoved him to the ground, a pissed off look in his face as he glared down at Thunder. Thunder glared back at him and was about to bite him when…

"Geez, we can't let you go out on a mission without the two of you getting into fights, can we?" said a smooth, low voice. The two brothers looked up to see their half-brothers, Aku and Blight.

Aku looked more like a Great Dane than a Doberman, but Blight was pure grey and had red eyes. They both laughed at the two on the ground, "You two, Father wants you to meet our newest siblings, pronto." said Aku calmly, looking at the pair with distain.

Thunder and Lector both stood up, "Now, really? But that Lucy's rather…creepy, even for an evil dog. The way she ob-!"

"**Now!**" yelled Blight at the top of his lungs. The two brothers took off like lightning towards their father's base in Hokkaido.

Blight laughed a tiny bit, "They act tough, but they're just cowards, eh Aku?" he said, turning to his brother as they began walking around. Aku nodded in agreement as they checked the empty territory they had won from Hakuro's sons. Most the Huskies that had either tried to fight them or had tried to run were all killed, save for Suzaku, Haka, and the two pups.

One other husky had fled-a female red husky rumored to be called Jenna. But no one had seen her since the small pack took over. Eventually, they all gave up except for the four brothers. They had a feeling Jenna was still here or had fled elsewhere.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Damnit, this isn't good!" cursed a Kishu as he tried to find a way out of Sniper's prison near where the human town was. He had seen how fast Sniper and his army had taken out the Hokkaido pack, the pack his rival Hakuro led. He and the husky had an old and long rivalry since they had been pups. Part of him hoped Hakuro and his family had made it out alive, but he knew that most of his rival's sons had been killed.

"You're wondering if my father-in-law made it out alive, aren't you, Kyoushiro-san?" asked Jenna who was next to him along with her sister Dyna and wolf friend Icefang. He nodded, "I didn't wish to say it out loud, but yeah, I am worried. Who's gonna be my rival if he dies?!" he snorted in his usual cocky manner. Dyna laughed a bit and smiled.

Icefang decided to speak up, "I think those Doberman brother might be gone now." she said calmly. Everyone stared at her, "A few hours ago, I heard that they were heading back to their base, so they might not be here anymore." she got up and headed towards an indent in the dirt she had made hours ago.

Everyone soon got what she was trying to tell them and the other three came over and helped her dig the hole deeper and eventually, they made their way out of their shoddy cell and ran for the nearest town.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed as he laid his head on John's back and closed his eyes. His army would move out to Shikokku the next morning to join up with Hakuro and his son Suzaku. Cross had gone back to her old home in Kofu and gathered up a few old friends that she used to fight with.

Chutora had gone with Kurotora and found his three older children-Choko, Churin, and Dai and took them with him.

Even his own brothers had gone and found some help from the local town dogs.

He felt the pup inside him moving a little and sighed; would he love this pup like he loved his older children? He didn't know…

Weed saw his mother's distress, but was unsure of how to fix it. Yukimura and Joe told him that he wasn't sure he would be a good mother to their newest sibling, but Weed wasn't quite sure that was the problem. No, he knew something was wrong and he wanted to fix it. He walked over and snuggled up to him.

"Hey Weed, you came to cuddle, huh?" mumbled Gin as his son nestled into his chest and let out a content sigh. Weed nodded, "You seemed sad, so I came to make you feel better, momma." was that Weed said before he fell asleep. Gin smiled and pulled his son closer.

Yukimura and Joe saw their brother and smiled before they went to play with their younger siblings. Belle and her four brothers had gone over to play with Kisame and his siblings and had become good friends in the process. Belle had gotten along rather well with Brian.

When the brothers had gotten over to them, Belle had pinned Brian to the ground in a game of tag. "Gotcha!" she squealed as she teased him. Brian, rather annoyed, growled over the fact he had been beaten by someone he barely knew and tried to get up.

"Hey Belle, looks like you have a new playmate!" piped up Joe as he came over to her. She looked up at her elder brother and smiled, "Yup! Akame's kids are really fun to play with and so are Minazuki's kids! His daughter Alary taught me how to pin someone to the ground!" she said, her tail wagging in happiness.

Joe smiled, "I see…" he said, looking at Brian, still pinned underneath Belle. Before he or Yukimura could ask any further, they heard the annoyed yelling of Minazuki, saying something about her disregard for other's safety.

"Uncle Minazuki's probably scolding Alary again…" muttered Belle as she finally got off Brian and let him stand up. "She's been doing that ever since she started to play with me. She never listens, though and that makes Minazuki angry." she said, dusting some dust off of her fur and beginning to clean her paws.

Brian sighed as he walked past Joe, running towards his mother as he came over with some food for the pups. "Oh, hi Akame-san!" said Yukimura as he walked over to his mother's old friend. Akame smiled as he called for the pups to come over to eat.

"Hello, Yukimura, Joe, Belle! How are you all?" he asked as he watched his pups dive into the big piece of meat he had gotten for them. "Good! Weed went over to our mother for some reason, though…he's been really worried about him ever since we've met him…" said Joe as he went to lie down. He went on to watch his little sister and her new friends eat until they were full.

When the pups went to their parents to go to sleep, Joe and Yukimura saw their four brothers playing with a male they had never seen before…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin gently placed his son Weed with his father and went to go to relive himself. Before he did so, he saw four of his sons playing with a Kishu pup he had never seen before. He walked up to the new male and asked gently, "Where are you from, little one?" the pup stopped to look at him,

"Nearby from the human town." he stated and then resumed to go play with Tin Tin and Mike. Gin Jr and John Jr came over to him, "Hey mommy, I see you met Smoke!" piped up Gin Jr as he wagged his tail in excitement. Gin took a good long look at the pup his son called Smoke. In the distance, he could see five other dogs, each standing at an edge of the small hill nearby. They all were different colors.

As if Smoke had read his mind, he told him the names of those five dogs. "That red one's my friend, Yukina." he pointed to the other four dogs, "That one with the scars is my other sister, Morakin. And the other three are my half-siblings. That one female is Sandra and the other two are Kyo and Ryoku. They take care of me now…" he trailed off on a sad note and looked away from Gin.

"Hey Gin, what's up!?" yelled Kurotora as he ran up to his leader with a grin. His once-pregnant belly was now flat and he had just given birth a week ago to six males and one female. He had left them with his younger brother Chutora to nurse so he could take a break and go walk around the camp in Shikokku.

The Kishu smiled and responded warmly with a calm the Kai hadn't seen on his friend's face in a while, "Nothing much, I just found out that my sons have made a new friend called Smoke." he looked at the small Akita mix,

"His half-siblings are up on that small hill over there, but I don't see his parents anywhere." he wondered. Smoke answered his question sooner than he thought he would.

"My mother is dead. She died shortly after me and my half-siblings were attacked by Sniper's forces when they invaded our den home. My half-siblings raised me instead. I really don't remember my mother well." he said, sitting down and lying on the grass under him. Gin and Kurotora looked at one another, unsure of what to say to the small pup.

Smoke noticed something, "Hey, those three over there…are they by any chance…?" he asked the Leader, pointing at Yukimura, Joe, and Weed playing nearby with James in a game of tag.

Gin nodded with a smile, "Yes, they are my eldest three sons, but I have four others and a single daughter…and…" he hesitated before saying he was pregnant again. Smoke smiled, unaware of the pained expression on the Akita's face, all twisted in pain. Kurotora, however, saw that expression, but didn't say anything and kept quiet.

"_Why is the Leader not saying anything about what happened back there? Did Sniper…no, he wouldn't have been raped, could he? No wonder he won't say anything…and he's pregnant too, it very well may be Sniper's child. But Sniper already has heirs to his pack, why would he have the need to sire one in our leader? Is he trying to stage a long-term takeover?"_

The youngest Kai brother's mind was riddled with questions and he didn't know how to ask any of them gently…


	16. Chapter 16

GDW AU Chapter 16-Ren, Nancy, and Redfang

(Time skip forward three months)

Ren was bored; his father and mother had left him and his siblings alone again for the fourth time today. And no one else cared to help him with anything except training. He looked at his sisters and asked, "Hey, wanna have some fun with Raynie again? Let's go pester her!" Redfang lifted up her head and stared at him, "Pester Raynie? Again? You know she hates that, Ren." replied Redfang as she stared at her older brother with a glare of contempt.

Nancy could be heard snickering in the background and Ren snarled, making the Doberman mix jump and whimper as he came over to bite her right paw. Redfang's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't' interfere for fear Ren may turn on her and do something even worse than bite her paw. Her older brother could change personalities in the span of a split second; he was unpredictable, even to their father Sniper.

"S-stop! Please stop, Ren!" Cried Nancy as his fangs sunk deeper into his sister's paw, making a small amount of blood come out and fall to the ground. Nancy saw him smirk and let go of her paw, watching her sniffle and start to cry.

"Never laugh at me again, sister." He said coldly.

"Good, Ren, for teaching Nancy to not mock you." Came their father's voice as he walked inside their small room Lucy had picked out for them to keep them safe.

Redfang winced inwardly as her father came up to her and stared at each one of them. "You remember that Akita from a few months ago right…oh wait, you brats were just newborns at the time."

The three listened to their father and didn't dare speak out of turn. "…He's just had a son…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Gin, I know it's hard to cope with this, but you can't just kill him either…" said Smith as he came in with Sakura, along with the pups. Wedelle tagged right behind them. Weed looked at his new brother, all black save for his muzzle and belly. Yukimura commented on his appearance,

"He doesn't look like daddy at all…" he said, making Gin wince. Joe looked at him and the pup raised his paw to touch Joe's nose. He chuckled, "He likes me…" Gin resisted the urge to break down and cry; his children didn't know the mental scarring that rape could do to a soul. He forced himself to smile as he looked at his mate, who licked his forehead and pulled him closer. John looked Gin in the eyes and whispered into his ear, telling him that he wasn't angry at Gin for birthing Sniper's son. He told Gin that he still loved him regardless, but Gin still was afraid that everyone would judge him; hate him for this pup being born.

Belle saw her mother's pain and instantly hated the pup; if it was causing her mother pain instead of joy, then he was a bad dog. Tin Tin and her brothers told her not to hurt their new half-brother, but Belle hated the male pup. She glared at it and Sakura noticed and took her outside to talk to her about her behavior.

"Belle, if you're thinking about doing what I think you are, I can't let you hurt this pup." she stated as calmly as she could. She was met with an angry snarl from Belle. The five-month old female growled and spat, saying the male pup was a curse from Sniper.

"We need to get rid of him! He's causing mother to suffer just by looking at him! Can't you see that!?" she yelled and was immediately responded to with a smack to the face. Sakura was furious with Belle's attitude towards her new half-brother.

"How dare you say something like that, Belle!? The pup is your brother for god's sake!" snapped Sakura as she stepped back after slapping Belle in the face. Belle's face got a bit red and swollen, but what Belle said next scared Sakura. "He's not my brother. He's that bastard child from hell!" she hissed. Her anger rose and she was about to say something else when her father came outside.

He looked angry, "Belle, I'm disappointed in you. This is not how I raised to act." John's voice spoke with anger, something he rarely showed to his family. Belle soon shut up as her father continued talking,

"I may not be the father of that boy, but I still see him as my son and your brother regardless, Belle. If you continue to act like this, I may have to send you away from us for a damn long time and I don't want to do that."

That sacred Belle; she didn't want to be sent away. "But…" she stammered, but her father interrupted her, "No buts. You WILL accept this male as your brother or you will have to be disciplined more. I see that I haven't given enough discipline in your life, but that was only because of what has been happening." said John. He sighed and when his only daughter continued to protest her father's orders.

"Sakura, I need you to take keep an eye on Belle, okay?" Sakura nodded and the Shepherd left down the hall of the house.

Inside the room, Gin had heard the whole conversation and was heartbroken when he heard what Belle had said about the new pup. He never knew that his daughter held such contempt towards his new son. Inside his arms, the pup cried out for milk. He let the pup nurse off of his chest. He began to ask the pups suggestions for a name.

Axel was the name that won. "Axel, I like that name…" said Gin as he watched Axel nurse.

Outside and unknown to Gin, Blight and Aku had been eavesdropping in on their new half-brother. "Axel, eh? What do you think, Blight?" asked Aku as he and his brother stepped down from the crates.

Blight snorted, "He looks just like dad, that's for sure, but he may grow up to be like Gin and not dad. That pup is the ticket for dad's future hold on Ohu. We need him to take command after Gin's other kids are killed."

Aku blinked, and remembered what their father had said about the future pup. Sniper had told them he wanted a son from Gin's bloodline and the only way the Doberman saw a chance to rule was siring a pup inside the Akita. He knew Gin wouldn't kill the pup, but would most likely be distanced from his son and that would fester hatred inside Axel.

Sniper's twisted plan was for Axel to grow up hating Ohu and his family.

He didn't know that another child of Gin was starting to think that way.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ren smirked; he had escaped from his den without alerting his parents or sisters as to where he was going. He wanted freedom, away from his pack and wanted some new cheap thrill. The three month old ran as fast as he could into the human town. He had heard about these creatures from his mother and saw that they were vastly different then what he had been told.

"Weird things…" he muttered as he made a turn down a small street. He paused when he caught the scent of a female dog and hid. He saw a German Shepherd, angry and walking outside, kicking up dirt and rocks. One of them hit his nose and he growled in anger.

The female noticed him and spoke, "Oh, it's just a random pup." she said, ticking off Ren and he ran towards her, blocking her path. She blinked, "Get out of my way." she said, trying to move around Ren, but he moved to block her progress.

He smirked, this female was different than his spineless sisters. He was starting to like this girl already. "Who's your dad?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked. Ren chuckled, "Because I'll…" he paused, seeing an angry look in the female's eyes. "…I'll tell my dad to kill him. A nameless male doesn't deserve to live."

The female pinned him to the ground, "My father is an Ohu soldier and his name is John!" she snarled, unknowingly playing into Ren's paws. He smirked, "John of Ohu, mate of the leader of Ohu, eh?" the female froze.

"My father had captured your parents just before I was born." he said and the female stumbled off of him in fear. She hadn't anticipated that he would know about her father and mother. But what he said next scared her.

"I see you have a new brother…or should I say, half-brother? Am I right?" he asked and watched the female growl, "That brat ain't my brother or half-brother! He's a demon! Sired by that bastard Sniper!"

Ren snarled, biting her paw and placing a paw over her mouth to keep her quiet, "That bastard Sniper is my father and if I go back and tell him where you are, he'll kill you and your family and take that brat back to where he belongs."

The female paused, unsure of what to say next. "…What do you want me to do?" she asked, for sure that he would take her hostage.

"Nothing if you want to know. But…my father isn't the cold male your parents have told you about though…" he said, changing his mood. He walked around her, saying lies about how John had abandoned her mother when he needed him, how Gin went to Sniper for comfort and love, cheating on her father and getting pregnant, and then claiming it was rape.

"I must say, what would happen if you were sent away to get disciplined? It seems like your father knows your mother cheated on him, am I right…Belle?" the way he said her name made her stare at him in confusion.

"_He's right about one thing: what will happen if daddy sends me away to get disciplined? Does he hate me now that freak is born? Does he care about everyone else but me now? He's been acting awful weird ever since he told us about the 'thing' that used to be inside mother. Mother has been acting oddly, like he's feeling regret instead of acting scarred by what had happened. Aunt Sakura has been acting weird too and she hit me like I did something wrong."_ Belle's mind was full of doubts. Ren smirked; he hadn't planned on running into the only daughter of John and Gin on his adventure, but he could turn her against her family.

Belle began to cry and he pretended to feel sorry for her and continued to spread lies about her family, "They never cared about a female, no, they only wanted males to raise. Those fools don't realize how cruel they are to you. You have the smartest brains out of all of your brothers, and yet, they prefer the dumber ones, even that freak of a half-brother your mother gave birth to." he pulled Belle closer, faking kindness as he wiped away Belle's tears.

Belle looked at the younger pup's eyes and thought she saw understanding, but what Ren was really thinking was how to convince her to join Sniper's army.

"…You mean, my parents…lied me to me about everything, Ren-san?" she asked and the pair were walking away from the house and back to Sniper's base. Ren suddenly bumped into his father and two elder half-brothers. Belle stared at the Doberman and remembered what he had done to her mother, but was her mother lying about what had happened too?

Sniper stared at Belle and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the daughter of Gin and John, walking with my son Ren like she is his friend… " he snarked, glaring at Ren who hissed for him to act kind, "Why did you leave without telling us where you were going, my dear son?" he asked, faking concern over Ren as he asked what had happened.

Ren told him that Belle had been disowned by her father John and how he found her crying on the side of the road. She nodded, not wanting Sniper to hurt her. But instead of hurting her, Sniper comforted her by saying,

"Why don't you come on home with us? I assure you that we'll treat you better than those fools." Belle thought and quickly nodded and said yes. She felt a twinge of regret, but she shoved it aside like a naïve child did. As she was leaving with Sniper and Ren, she took one last glance at the home before she mentally disowned her family.

Belle had fallen into evil…and she wasn't turning back ever. No, she would be better then those Ohu fools, always preaching about how her former mother had killed Akakabuto.


	17. Chapter 17

GDW AU Chapter 17-Belle's Betrayal

Needless to say, Lucy was quite surprised when she saw the young daughter of Gin and John walk up alongside her mate, son, and stepsons. Glancing at her mate directly in the eyes, she asked why she had come with them. If she were to be let go, she could tell her family the location of their base in Shikoku and they would soon be wiped out.

"_That must not happen. I can't let this brat out of my sight even for an instant."_ thought Sniper as he stared at the small female pup. Just why had Ren persuaded her to join his army? It made no sense to him.

Sniper calmly replied and told her that Belle had come willingly after Ren had talked to her about what her family had told her. The Mastiff made a mental note to talk to her mate later about what had happened.

"I see…so then, she will be staying here permanently and shall not be let out your sight, my dear." She stared Belle in the eyes as harshly as she could. But Belle replied by saying something she or anyone else did not expect,

"Why would I ever want to leave this place? It's beautiful! It's much better than the places I used to stay at!" she said, forgetting that she was in enemy territory and started to run around, Ren following right behind her.

Lucy smirked as she stared at her mate; turning Gin and John's daughter to their side would be much easier than they thought…

In the shadows, three dogs were spying on their mother, stepfather, and half-brother Ren. The eldest one spoke in a quiet whisper,

"Hey Ryuin, whacha think of the new squirt?" he poked his sister's side with a jab from his elbow, "She seems ta be about Ren's age from the looks of it." he snickered, most likely thinking about some perverted sex fantasy.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ever since John had told his daughter what he would have to do to control her, he felt guilt.

"Belle, where are you!?" yelled John as he ran through the street, frantically searching her any sign of his daughter. He had enlisted the help of his friends and family members, save for Gin who was with Axel back at the house. Sakura was with him, crying out for the girl.

She felt regret; she had struck Belle when she had said that Axel should be killed and that he was a curse. Over the past three months, Belle had changed dramatically and not for the better.

No, she had gotten _much_ more distant and had a hatred for the pup that up until a few hours ago was inside Gin. She avoided her mother much more and her siblings even more. She never really bonded with Weed and his two brothers since she had met them.

Asking every dog in the neighborhood was a wasted effort; Belle was nowhere in this town. Just as the pair were about to go home, Tin Tin ran up to his father in a frantic and panicked state, skidding until he crashed into John's legs.

"What happened?" asked John as he helped his son get back up onto his paws. Tin Tin shook himself and said,

"Some old man said he saw my sister go with a black pup." he pointed in the direction of the ocean.

"He said they went to Gajou." John and Sakura's eyes widened,

"No…Sniper's got her…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tegan sighed; from what her father Akame had told her about what was going on at Gajou, it was a mess and suicidal to even go there. He had told her that the army would be heading back in the direction of Gajou to confront Sniper and his army. Their top priority was to rescue Belle. The army had said their goodbyes to Daisuke and his parents and left to go towards Gajou.

Tegan felt that this war would last for several years. This war didn't look like it would be ending anytime in the near future.

On the bright side, Chutora's and Bill's three pups were born-two daughters and a boy. The girls were named Maria and Wendy while the boy was named Arian. Everyone was happy that some small amount of joy had entered in the middle of this hellish war.

Tegan asked if she and her family could lend a paw to help and Gin gladly accepted her request.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle winced as Sniper's training intensified greatly; his training was much harder than she had previously thought it would. The former Ohu child was determined to be Sniper's right hand paw, she wanted to help him defeat the family who she believed to have abandoned her for Axel.

She panted as she charged at a bait dog-a dog mainly used for training purposes and were banned from breeding unless told to.

"You can do better than that, Belle. Charge at his neck instead of trying to bite his legs." said Nancy, trying to encourage her instead of insulting her and making her angry like her father was doing. She was surprised he hadn't snapped at her yet.

Belle stared at Nancy for a brief moment before following her advice, running back and charged again, and clamped down on the bait dog's throat. A small trickle of blood came down the dog's throat as Belle's fangs sunk into his flesh.

The small pup was eventually forced to let go by Sniper coming over and pulled her off, dropping her to the ground. He spoke to her in a sweet fake voice,

"Very good, Belle. That's enough for today." he said as the girl stood up. Belle waited for him to say anything else and he soon said,

"My mate has something planned for you, my dear." he started to say as he and Belle walked towards where Lucy was staying in the top of Gajou.

After the main army had come back to Gajou, Sniper had sent out a few small battalions to stall or hopefully defeat the Ohu army before they could ever reach Gajou to try and reclaim it back.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tegan watched as Chutora nursed his three pups, faintly remembering the time when she had just become a mother.

"Hey, you've been staring at me for a while. Is there anything ya wanted to ask me, Tegan?" asked Chutora as Tegan made eye contact with her. She smiled,

"No, I was just remembering the time when I had just become a mother so long ago." she said, telling him the story of when she and Simon had become parents to six children at once.

Chutora inwardly was grateful that this would most likely be the only time he would have to carry pups to term. Once was enough, he had said shortly after the birth. Bill didn't question him and went along with his mate's decision at the time.

It was never a good idea to question a dog in labor and Bill learned that the hard way.

Chutora was interested and asked if she wanted more kids in the future.

"No, six is plenty _damn_ enough, thank you, Kai brother. That labor was difficult and I almost didn't make it out alive." her expression darkened and she soon told him that if it hadn't been for Kurojaki's mate Suki, the pups would have died as well.

"I see…" was all that Chutora could say.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed as Axel nursed off of his chest and his mind wandered into dark thoughts. Would it be a bad thing if he abandoned Axel and gave him away? Would his family judge him if he killed the male?

He really was unsure if keeping Axel was the best thing to do back then. Maybe he should have listened to Belle before she had run off. Maybe she was right; Axel was a burden and many would look down upon him. But his mother kept telling him not to give up on Axel just yet. Her words rang in his mind, loud and clear.

"_Your great-grandfather White Fang was hated by many and he was born out of a rape himself. His mother abandoned him and left him to die out of disgust; she hated how he looked like his father and tried many times to miscarry, but fate had other plans for the white male. It may sound cold, but your father wouldn't have been born if he had been killed. Just because Axel was born out of hate doesn't mean he will grow up to be like your great half uncle Sniper."_

Yes, Sniper was his grandfather's half-brother and no one had known until Fuji had told them about it after the death of Riki.

"_If you raise him correctly, he will have a heart of justice just like all of your other sons do. Young they may be, I see great promise in them all."_ Fuji knew her son would feel tempted to abandon or kill Axel, but she reminded him that this would set up a chain of events leading to everyone hating and kicking him out of Ohu.

No one wanted a leader that killed his own child, after all.

Axel burped his paws, full from his milk and soon fell asleep. He stared at Axel and sighed,

"Why…was I cursed with this fate?" he wondered aloud.

He loved his other children much more than he did love Axel.

"_I don't hate you for what had happened back then, it wasn't your fault, Gin. Sniper was the one who hurt you. I really wish I could have done something to have prevented this…I'm so sorry…"_

John had never once yelled at his mate for getting raped. He wanted to kill Sniper after what had happened to Gin. Already, John loved Axel and treated him like he was his own son.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Three months later…

Sara stared at Tegan, who was playing with her three daughters. Their brothers were playing with her sisters nearby under the shade of a tree along with Kyrina. The weather was nice and peaceful and there was no breeze.

It was the perfect day…or it would be if there weren't an underlying threat of war hanging over their heads. That uneasy feeling of tension in the air made the parents extra cautious and made their children stay very close to them just in case. Kisaragi and Akame kept their children inside their temporary den and wouldn't let them outside.

Ever since the Ohu army had gone back to the outskirts of Gajou, Gin was starting to doubt his maternal skills towards Axel. The young pup had grown big, but was still smaller than his half-siblings. He had a bunch of energy and was just starting to outlast his friends in stamina. Gin briefly wondered if Sniper was like that when and his grandfather were young pups themselves.

Weed, Joe and Yukimura were almost a year old. Tin Tin and his three brothers were almost seven months old. Gin sighed; Belle hadn't been found since the day she had gone missing and everyone save for a few thought she was dead now. No three-month old pup could survive on it's own for so long.

And yet, Gin felt an odd feeling…he began to feel maybe, just maybe, Belle was still alive, trying to find her way home.

He didn't know how wrong he was….

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle sighed; she had just finished training with Ren and his two sisters. Her body ached all over, even in places she didn't even know existed to her. Worse, her body had been awful itchy today and she was too sore to try and alleviate the problem.

Itchy body plus an aching body was _not_ fun…at all. It drove her crazy.

Just when Belle thought it couldn't get any more maddening, Redfang showed up. "Hey Belle…" she said, somewhat muffled. Belle saw the reddish female holding some strange plant in her mouth that she had never seen before. She dropped it on Belle's nose and walked away without saying anything more to her. That made Belle mad; she was supposed to tell her what the plant was used for.

She stared at it for a while before she decided to rub a part of it on her tail to test if it would work on solving either the aching or the soreness. Turns out, it did solve one problem…but it created another one in its place…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Redfang forced herself to hide a laugh when she heard Belle's cursing and screaming. Just to be absolutely sure that Belle wouldn't find her, she had hid in a secret area that only she knew about, just behind the rocks on the right side of Gajou.

Turns out, she wasn't the only one who knew about that area…


	18. Chapter 18

GDW AU chapter 18-first attack on Sniper's army

Gin took a good long look at his army, which numbered over a thousand at this point. He smiled for the first time in a while, he remembered his father Riki doing the same thing almost a year ago now. Oh, how time had flown since then and it felt like an eternity now.

"Oh Father, please guide us to victory…"

He and his mate John made sure to take all of the children away to where Fuji was along with anyone injured or sickly to keep them safe. Axel was with his old friend Sakura, who had given birth to a new litter. Gin was thankful for her help.

His mood quickly soured. He frowned; taking care of Axel wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. The bastard child was much more needy than his other two litters had been.

He didn't _loathe_ Axel as much as when he was a newborn, but he didn't love him as much as he did his other children, who had been born out of love, not rape.

But he was slowly warming up to the pup and getting used to the fact Axel would be around for life.

His former owner Daisuke had given Axel a red spiked collar for a goodbye gift. He had also fixed Gin's old broken collar, which had been broken in that fight in Shikokku months ago. How his owner found that old collar would forever be a mystery to the Akita. But he was thankful for the kind gesture.

His brothers, Hiyan and Giyan had tagged along, mostly out of worry and mostly because their mother told them to go. Giyan wasn't sure about this, but Hiyan loved this change in his life and bragged about it constantly. Gin was amazed that someone hadn't attempted to shut him up yet.

Oh, how naïve and foolish his brother could be. Giyan was much smarter and he himself was in the middle. He could be naïve and smart…however that worked out…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed sighed as he watched his six brothers sleeping in a big pile. He was amazed that they could sleep so comfortably like that while he was unable to catch a wink at all. After a few minutes of rolling around back and forth, he decided to get up and walk around for a while.

He stared at the large, nearly full moon that was shining brightly in the night sky along with the stars. It reminded him of the night when he was spending time with Sakura and Smith.

Yes…Smith…he missed his foster father greatly. Smith had gone on a long trip to see if he could get any of his family members to help out and warn them of what was going on at Gajou. GB and Jin had gone to the town to see if they could gather food from Daisuke's family.

Daisuke always gave them food whenever they needed it.

Weed grew sleepy and went back to his den to fall asleep…

Elsewhere with Belle…

"Hey brat, get up." spoke Bakin as he poked the young girl awake, earning a glare from her. He smirked, thinking of what to say, "It's time to go hunting." he said, forcing him not to burst out laughing hysterically.

He watched as she stood up, shook herself, and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. She was definitely questioning him with that half-asleep stare.

Ryuin and Kyrou were walking up next to him, putting on a fake act of kindness and told Belle if she wanted to be Sniper's right paw, she had to hunt at night.

This, of course, was a big lie. In reality, they wanted her to die so that they would have their mother's attention for once. Lucy often ignored them, as they were a constant reminder of her fling with Hougen, who had gone missing and was presumed dead by Sniper.

As they led the unsuspecting Belle to where they planned to abandon her, the three had no knowledge that Ren had seen and heard what they were planning to do with her. He ran to his father and pretended to cry,

"They want to kill my new friend, daddy! Please stop them!" he cried as he kept up the act. Sniper stared at his mate Lucy and asked if she knew about this beforehand. She shook her head and stood up, telling Ren that she would deal with his half-siblings personally. Ren thanked his mother and she gathered a few minions and left, leaving her mate and son alone together.

As she and her soldiers walked to where her three children had led Belle to, she began to wonder if Sniper knew she had cheated on him.

Then again, he had asked about them or acted any different towards them. For all Lucy knew, he either didn't care that they weren't his children or he didn't know about them at all. It didn't matter to her either way; she'd make them disappear either way.

They had become a nuisance to her now that Hougen no longer wanted anything to do with their children, and she wanted to get rid of them. She only cared about her children with Sniper.

"_Speaking of 'getting rid of the problem', I need to deal with that bastard child that Gin had birthed three months ago. He looks just like his father and I can't have anyone having Sniper's children other than me…"_ she thought as she and her soldiers had arrived to where she saw her three bastard children and Belle talking…or arguing as she could hear from here.

She got into hunting mode and slowly made her way forward to them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hmph, you lied. Figured as much." snorted Belle as Bakin held her over a cliff. Ryuin and Kyrou smirked, commenting on how Belle had fallen for their trick. The pup just wanted this to end already…

"Yes, we lied. But you fell for it, you dumb bitch. Don't you have any common sense? Didn't the Leader of Ohu and his bitch teach you anything?" said Kyrou as he laughed at his prisoner's stupidity.

"I never listened to them…never bothered to." was all that Belle said on the matter. She didn't say anything else on the subject. She was too busy trying to think up a plan to escape from these jerks.

Ryuin said nothing and watched her two brothers torment and tease Belle. Belle tried to break free, but when she saw how far she would fall if she had kicked Bakin in the face, she stopped struggling and that made her captors laugh at her even more.

None of them expected their mother to find them. Lucy charged as she tried to get to Belle and knocked Ryuin and Kyrou to the ground and tackled Bakin, forcing him to drop Belle. Lucy snarled and ordered or soldiers to grab Belle while she dealt with her son. She grabbed his paws as he tried to pull himself up from the cliff. Ryuin and Kyrou were both pinned to the ground.

"Bakin!" yelled Ryuin as she tried to get up, but the dog that had her pinned was too strong for her to push off. Kyrou was having the same bad luck, he couldn't do anything and his muzzle was pinned

"You damn brats, you actually thought I'd let you get away with hurting your half-brother's new friend, hmmm? You were never that bright, to be honest…" she dug her claws into Bakin's arms as he cried out in pain. She turned back to stare at her daughter and other son and continued talking to them.

"You were always a thorn in my side. All of you took after your father…everyone always hounded me about that fact. Not one day went by that the fact you looked like your father was spoken to me. I hated you since the day you were born, and so did your father. And you fools always wondered why he never bothered to speak with you…amusing really." she said, enjoying the torment she was causing her children.

"Mother, please, I won't do this again! Just let me get back up! I swear-!" Bakin's pleading failed to make an impact on Lucy. She shoved him off of the cliff and into the abyss. She watched as her son disappeared into the night floor and stood up to face her other two children, who were in shock and very scared.

"Belle, are you alright?" asked Lucy as her soldier brought her up to her and put her on the ground. As she shook in fear, she nodded yes. The Mastiff pulled Belle closer and pretended to soothe the child, and soon Belle calmed down and she followed Lucy back inside. Before Lucy and Belle went back inside, Lucy spat at Ryuin and Kyrou to leave and never come back if they didn't want to end up like their brother Bakin. As soon as the pair went back inside, Lucy's soldiers ran towards the pair and began to chase them out of Gajou and away from Lucy. Ryuin and Kyrou managed to get away from them when they reached the edge of Lucy's territory.

As soon as they felt they were safe, they both collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Ryuin was barely able to move closer towards Kyrou and rested her head on her brother's back. Kyrou rested his head on the ground, unable to keep it up a second longer. Both stayed like this until they saw the first signs of a sunrise. When they were finally able to move, Ryuin asked her brother,

"…What should we do now? We just got kicked out of our pack!" she hissed in fear and anxiety. Kyrou wasn't sure on what to say, but he replied with,

"…We should rest up a little while longer before we decide to go anywhere. After that, I don't know…I doubt the Ohu army will accept us if they found out who our parents are." he said with a heavy sigh.

"…Should we go see if Bakin's okay? I'm worried about him…" said Ryuin as she stood up. She may be a bitch at times, but she showed genuine concern to her two brothers and father.

The two got up and decided to go look for Bakin. It took them hours, but they did find him…dead and covered in flies. Ryuin broke down at that moment and all Kyrou could do was comfort her as she cried…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Alright then, Kisaragi's army shall make the first attempt at breaking through Sniper's army. Akame's group should wait in standby just in case Kisaragi needs backup of something goes wrong. The rest of you, stay here to guard the injured soldiers and the pups." said Gin as he finished his long speech. He got off of the rock he had been standing on and walked over to the water hole to get a drink. He saw his son Axel sitting nearby.

The kid looked unhappy and seemed to be crying, so Gin reluctantly decided to go ask him what was wrong. Axel hugged him, "Mom, many of the other pups hate me…why do they hate me? I'm nice…" he looked up at Gin with teary, red eyes. Gin felt pity for his son and asked who hated him.

The answer he got was unexpected…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi sighed as he listened to the story that Minazuki was telling him about yet another one of Alary's targets that she had managed to make cry-Axel. She, for whatever reason hated the pup and teased him on just about everything. If this kept happening…

"Minazuki…there's a rumor I've been hearing lately that troubles me…now, I haven't told anyone about this, but…" he leaned into his brother's ear and whispered,

"I think Belle might have…she might have joined the enemy army…"

Just about **_everyone_** stopped dead in their tracks and stared right at their leader, waiting with heavy breaths for him to continue on with his story.

"One of my older sons has told me that he has seen a female dog that looked an awful lot like Belle walking alongside Lucy and a pup that looks just like her." Kisaragi looked away from Minazuki's horrified eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me, Kisaragi…Belle…are you saying she **_betrayed_** us, her parents and siblings, just to join Sniper's army!?" Minazuki didn't hold back on his raised voice, hissing and spitting mad and he went on and on about stupid this rumor was. And yet…

…He had his own suspicions about Belle, too. Minazuki had noticed that Belle had acted oddly ever since she knew about Axel and resented it when her mother had been given more comfort than Belle herself had been getting. He knew Sniper had abused Belle when she was a young pup in the hell that had caused Axel's existence. Sakura had also felt that Belle had betrayed them right from the day she left the house that day.

"I wish I was kidding, brother. If Belle has joined Sniper, Alary could do the very same thing if we don't reign her in quickly, and soon." said Kisaragi. Now Minazuki felt what Gin must have been feeling…

"Having your own daughter betray you or not knowing what happened to her…it must be maddening to Gin…" he said, thinking about how to deal with his daughter Alary when he got back from his mission…

And the one thought on his mind was, "_I won't let my Alary become like Lucy!"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Alary was bored out of her mind; no one wanted to play tag with her ever since she had hurt Axel's feelings. They all stared at her like she was a demon bear and it hurt. All she wanted to do was apologize, but Axel had run off and she couldn't find him at all.

Right on cue, she soon heard Axel's voice, "She's right there, momma…" he said. She raised her head and saw the Leader Gin staring down at her.

"Alary…" he began, but she cut him off. "I know I was wrong to say that, Leader. I'm sorry, Axel, I just got upset when you said that to me at that time. I know I can be rough when I play, but I can't help it…." she said.

"I'm sorry I called you a bully, Alary. Can we be friends again?" he asked, hugging his friend. Alary agreed and the pair went off to play together. Gin smiled, knowing he had fixed the problem quickly. But his happiness quickly went to thoughts of Belle, his daughter. He had heard a rumor recently that a female that resembled Belle had been seen with Sniper and Lucy. He felt a sickening knot in his stomach; it just couldn't be his daughter! It just couldn't be Belle!

And yet…he had no proof that it wasn't Belle…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Belle sighed as she lay down in her new den, away from anyone who would dare try to hurt Ren's friend and closer to his parents. Ren smirked at the thought his elder half-brother had died from his mother's report. No dog could survive a fall from that height, much less escape unharmed from the rocks. He didn't even care what could happen to Ryuin and Kyrou; they meant nothing to him.

"_Fools, all of them…no one insults my mate…" _he thought.


End file.
